The Tale of a Delivery Girl
by justjenn
Summary: AU. Obviously, Pan is this poor delivery girl and Trunks is this rich guy. But, after a splash of soy sauce on his ramen noodles for revenge and Pan being blackmailed into a certain 100 day contract, these two can't be helped, but to fall in love.
1. The first meeting

This is the former **xjennsta**. Somehow, whatever reason, my account is not active anymore. So, my stories are somewhat lost. But no worries, I'm back and going to have to repeat all the stories, if I can remember correctly. I am, however, going to rewrite my stories in a more full context version, getting responses how amateurish/immature my writing is. These people seem to forget or not know that it was my intention to write it that way and even **stated** that idea. It's a lot easier and more pleasurably funny so. Oh, all credit to the writer Dah Een 2, the story being derived form her Korean book, 100 day contract. Anywho, enough of my explanation and babble. On with the story.

* * *

**prOlogue**  
  
Whenever I pass by, it seems like all the people are leering at me. Even today. Once. Twice. Three times. Am I pretty? Ha, not even close. I'm far from the description "pretty," but I'm not quite the ugly duckling either. To put it nicely, I'm pretty cute. Besides, the outer appearance really doesn't matter, right? ....(-.-;;) So what is it that make the people gaze at me with curious adoring eyes? Well...  
  
_"How in the world did a girl like her manage to snag a guy like him?"_  
  
Heh, that's right. It's because of the guy next to me. Question: Is this guy really my boyfriend? Answer is no. The reason I'm with this guy is because we are committed to a contract together. A contract that can destroy my humble life. A contract that doesn't even make sense. But, what can I do? I was pretty much forced into it.  
  
It's a contract that'll change my life **forever**.  
  
--------------------------  
  
**chApter 1: our first meeting**.

My uncle owns a ramen restaurant.

"Two orders of ramen? Uh huh....okay!"  
  
I see him, scribbling down the order with an old smile, bowing slightly and scurry his way towards the kitchen to prepare the meals. As always, he's working hard and happy. Day by day, his nearly baldheaded head gets shinier and shinier as a gray hair falls out. My chest tightens every time I see that. It's my own selfish fault he has to work this hard. I frown and twirl the pencil in my slim hand, waiting until there is another delivery that has to be made. A sudden tap on my shoulder made me drop the pencil and turn, only to see my uncle beaming down on me with a worn silver tin delivery cart in his hands.

"Here, Pan. I have another delivery order for you."

Even though he's tired, his dark baggy eyes squint in a genuine smile, and I can't help but just to smile and nod right back. Why do I feel so in debt to him you say. It's quite the dramatic story you see in your very own television. My parents died in a car accident 10 years before, leading us into the hands of our uncle. Even when he was in such a hardship of his own, he took us in for the sake of his late sister. Resembling my mother so much, uncle's eyes are always dulled out with sorrow and anguish. Even with such small living expenses, with my uncles' help, I was able to be enrolled in my 2nd year at Shinji University.

I sighed at the thought, wrapping the metal container with a black rubber cord tightly on the back of my moped. Around here, I have earned the title, the "delivery girl." Sighing again, I placed the scratched up helmet on my head and squished it down securely. I turned the key and with a small disgruntled 'bang,' I was off towards my destination.

To help my uncle and try to relieve some burden off his already weighted shoulders, I volunteered to be the deliver person with no pay. How could I. To think how much money has been spent towards my college tuition already. And also my brother to raise. Even though I have become used to this poor life style, I can't help to feel a little humiliated, a scratch on my pride, when I am seen in front of my fellow college attendants.

I rolled my eyes as my cheap moped gave an old groan. I glanced at the ripped notebook paper grasped tightly in my hand, along with the handle.

--------  
  
**Hyundai Villa 3rd Floor Room 15**

--------

It's that expensive apartment right next to Shinji University. A lot of the well off college students live there. I looked up and saw a boy right in front of me. With a gasp, I quickly jerked the handles to swerve around him. Looking back with the corner of my eye, he gave me the finger and started off again, probably mumbling profanity. Hold old is he? Sigh, kids these days are becoming more rowdy by the generation. What will the world ever come to?

Coming to a stop, I glance up to see the great ivory tower of a building. Snapping off my helmet and letting my long ebony hair cascade down my shoulders, I whistle out in awe. Wouldn't it be so nice to live in such a place. No worries or a care in the world. I twirled my hair up and placed the cap on. I wear an old batted baseball cap to hide my face as much as I can. For this reason, people think I am a guy. Taking the container off the moped, I started for the entrance.

Looking at the surroundings of the lobby, I felt uncomfortable as I got in the elevator. A delivery girl and a rich villa apartment definitely do not go well with each other. I tipped my cap further down my face and waited until I arrived on the third floor, the excruciating elevator music in tuned.

Walking out of the elevator, I look left and right, going left in search for door 15. Ringing the doorbell, I shuddered after hearing a high- pitched voice.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, I have an order of-"

I was cut short as the door flung open, greeting me with a very beautiful woman. Dark brown wavy hair, big round eyes, a high small nose, heart- shaped face, and lips with a color like cherry, I can't help but wonder if she was this perfect mechanical doll. Oddly enough, she seems familiar to me. She looks about 20, my age. Maybe she attends Shinji.

"Honey, did you order take out?"

Ah, I see. After picking at my brain, I finally recognized her. She is our school's number 1 queenka, Tatewaki Kyoko. (queenka – means the most pretty popular girl.) Hm, this is my first time looking up at her so close. I have to admit, she is rather very pretty. I slowly crept inside and started to get the ramen bowls out of the container and put them on the table. (In asian countries, when you order noodle take out, the food is in the bowl all set and placed in a sliding tall metal container. The delivery person usually takes and set the food out for you inside.)

"Ugh, I was so hungry, I had to order something."

I turned my head slightly to the side to see who entered the living room and almost dropped one of the bowls. The guy was gorgeous. Unusual lavender hair nestled softly over his charismatic clear azure depths, and his sculpted body was glazed over with light bronze skin. Yet...another familiar face. This guy looks like he would be our school's kingka, Briefs Trunks. (kingka – the most poplular handsome boy.) So this is where he lives...

"Aw, but I thought I said I'll cook something for us tonight." He came behind her wrapped his great arms around her small fragile waist.

"I didn't want you to strain yourself. It's easier to take out anyway."

"Sigh...still. I feel bad now." She pouted her small lips in a silly manner. This seems to make him smile even more.

"Don't worry, I feel more at ease this way."

...(-.-;;)....

I felt like I wanted to barf right then. I haven't met any couple so lovery dovey. I'm getting goosebumps all over. But...I can't help but feel a little bit jealous. For, I never had a boyfriend before. I never really cared how I look. With uncle's hard work barely paying off my tuition and since I don't want to make more pressure on him by hiring a tutor, I study until it almost literally kills me. That's why I look like a mess.

"How much is it?" A masculine voice breaking my train of thought, I whipped up to see him smile, expecting me to answer.

"Oh, it's um, it'll be 18000 won." (Roughly around 17-18 dollars)

"Here."

I looked at the green bill smacked in my open hands. 30000 won. (Around 30 dollars) But, I don't have change...

"It's okay. You can have the change. Looks like you need it." ...._what?_ Did I hear correctly? Somehow, I found it offensesive and made me frown with anger.

"No. It's okay. I have the change right here. Just a moment."

"I said it's fine. Besides, I find getting back change annoying..." I stood still, my head bowed down, looking at my waist bag where I thought some change was in.

"Honey! What's taking you so long? Hurry and get back here, I'm hungry."

"Okay!" He gave her a big smile and started to drag me towards the door. When a majority of my body was outside, he threw the container at me and shut the door with a loud 'slam.' Why that little...I gritted my teeth and my hands balled into fists. I sighed and looked down at the bill. 30000 won huh? I hate looking down upon to. I find pride in my life, at the same time, shame.

"Ha ha ha." I can hear them giggling at probably something funny one another said. Heh. Must be great. Real great. Must be so wonderful to not care if your life can be ruined or stable by a snap of the finger. 30000 won may seem like nothing in front of their eyes.

I stood there for who knows how long. I finally sighed and nodded in some kind of understanding movement. Let's...receive the money with a smile.

With that, I trudged my heavy feet towards the elevator where once again, the pain in the ass music greeted me. Resting my head against the wall, I looked at door 15. I narrowed my eyes as the elevator door slowly slid closed with a 'ding.'

....And this is how we first met.

* * *

Review please. 


	2. Perfect person? No such thing

**Response to Readers**: Kawaii Thief Kitsune, I GOT MORE!!! . Hey coolkitty2. How've you  
been? Yes, of course I will start up "You gotta be kiddin me..." It is  
rude to start something and then leave my dear readers hanging now,  
isn't it? Aw, it's kind of you to worry about my well-being. Thank you  
both.

**chApter 2: perfect person? No such thing...**

****

****

_Sigh...  
_Class has just ended. Ugh, my back is so sore from bending down to scribble those notes down. My eyes closed halfway, I started towards the door, out of the building. Isolating myself out on the corner of the campus, I slid down against a tall tree, which happily shaded me from the noon sun. It's lunch time right now, and I was getting hungry._Growl..._Okay...maybe a lot hungry. I eased back my head, eyes closed to fight off this excruciating hunger, waiting for my dear friend, Bra, to come out. I waited and waited until I thought my butt was flat from sitting so long. I even almost made eye contact with Morimoto Toshi.Morimoto Toshi...(-.-;;)The guy that said he supposedly confessed that he loved me. Ever since last year, that boy has been chasing me all over this campus. Even though I recall having at least inch thick glasses back then, he said that those were my charismatic point of my face and still chased me throwing those three words that I cringe even now. Obviously, I have no intention of going out with him. But, I only told this to Bra finally in the beginning of this year, somehow word got around, and Toshi has been avoiding me ever since.Even though I felt somewhat bad, what can I do? I didn't want him to be dragged around by me with this crush of his and have the hope that I would say yes to a date. And so, it became quite awkward for us. Hm...lunch is almost over...where is that girl?At that very thought, I suddenly heard heavy running footsteps. I looked up with sleepy eyes and narrowed them even more when I saw before me a huffing Bra, trying to catch her breath."Speak of the devil...what took you so long? I waited for so long...my butt is hurting..." Bra broke into a bright smile and waved her hand up and down."Sorry, sorry I was talking to my teacher and-"Not caring what her explanation was due to the now hunger that's killing me, I stood up and waved her off. "Okay, okay, let's go eat, I'm starving!"Dragging Bra behind, we entered the cafeteria and ordered curry with rice. Laughing at our little chat, we found a table and sat across from each other."Hey, Pan, you would not believe who asked me out.""chew chew Huh?...chew chew...dang this is good..." I was shoving spoonfuls of rice and curry, when I suddenly looked up.Bra narrowed her eyes in irritation, looking at my big puffy cheeked face full of food and the indication that I wasn't listening."Sigh, Morimoto Toshi asked me out!""...(o.o)..."Toshi? Did she just say Toshi? So...does this mean he doesn't like me anymore? Oh thank the Lord..."Really? That's great! Hope you two go a long way.""Ha...great? What's so great? Besides, I thought you hated him." I stopped my eating and looked up in thought, little pieces of rice around my mouth."It's not that I hate him...he's just...not my type." Bra was drumming her fingers and a hand was tucked under her chin. I....was staring at her untouched food...."Right. Anyways, I have absolute no interest in him. After knowing how much he chased after you last year, he really proven that he is annoying above my level." I smiled and picked up my spoon again."That's all in the past...."After that, I went back to eating...man, this curry is just perfect. While eating, my hand went up to scratch my head...I didn't wash it for a couple of days now...eh heh."You can stop now. I think that's enough seasoning." I stopped and looked up again."Huh? What are you talking about? ...chew chew...""Your putting dandruff in your curry. Geez Pan, how long has it been since you washed your hair?" Bra snickered and I couldn't help but smile. Only Bra would laugh at me eating food with dandruff. Eck. I stopped scratching my head. But, man...was it killing me! Bra smiled at me with amusement, when suddenly, her azure eyes began to sparkle. I looked at her weird dazed self and slowly followed her gaze in the direction it was staring.(- -) ( - -) ( -) ( ) (Head turning. Thought it was amusing. x])Ah...the famous school couple have arrived into the cafeteria. Tatewaki Kyoko and....Briefs Trunks. But, they weren't looking too well. What happened to the bright cheery faces I saw last night?"I'm so jealous."I turned back to look at Bra, who was still staring on with envy. I smiled pityingly at Bra and just nodded. Sure, Bra is very beautiful, with long wavy light blue hair and pale skin. But, hanging around with me, the "delivery girl," surely didn't make her quite as popular as she liked. I felt guilty sometimes, but Bra just shakes her head to say she rather picks being my best friend then some school idol."You know them too, right? The school's kingka/queenka couple.""Kingka/queenka couple?" So I was right. Well, obviously Pan..."Yup, the best looking couple of on campus. Briefs Trunks and Tatewaki Kyoko.""Yeah...""Trunks has a rival though. Shizuke Keita. Both of them are nice, sweet mannered, handsome...Kyoko is lucky." I almost scoffed out loud. I don't know about this Keita person, but from what I saw last night, Trunks is far from being sweet mannered, nice...well, maybe handsome."Speaking of couples, you want to go to a meeting with me? A friend of mine said she can hook us up with guys from Dondo Ji College. Let's go!" (Meeting means when a group of boys and girls, average about 5, all go on a blind date. They introduce themselves and at the end, they pick whoever wants to be with who. It's kinda fun.)"Well..." A meeting? I have never gone to one before. O fcourse Bra has, being as perfect as she is, but...my job...Bra saw my hesitation and frowned slightly. Then smirked. What is she planning...."Are you backing out? Do you think you're in a situation where you can refuse this? A 20-year old who has yet to have a boyfriend...tsk tsk...you...chicken?"And a hit on my pride. I hate to back out of a silent challenge. Fine...she wants me to come? I'll show her I can do it."Fine. Tell me when and where." Bra smiled and patted my shoulder.  
  
"Atta girl! I'll get the when and where, you just get your cute little butt all dolled up on time. I'll call you." And with God-given speed, Bra finished her curry and zoomed out the door with a wave. Me...I sat alone finishing up my curry that has yet to be finished, scratching my head.

(.. ;;) (Imagine the semi-colon is an arm, scratching her head. x])

------------------I just came back from a late night delivery, and I found my uncle was in the kitchen, deep-frying some shrimp dumplings for me to eat. Sigh...I walked over to him, grabbed the spatula, ignoring his surprised face, and began shuffling around the dumplings in the pan."Pan, it's okay, I'll do it. You must be tired from the long ride." I shook my head vigorously and was still shuffling the dumplings, ignoring the hot grease spraying on my skin."You're tired from today. I'll dot it. It's for me right? I can handle it." While we were bickering, the student that worked part-time at our restaurant called me out."Pan, there's another delivery! 5 bowls of beef stew."Five bowls? Who in the world would eat 5 bowls of beef stew this late at night? But, uncle was delighted and began to prepare the order. Another order meant more money.After it was done, I strapped the tin container containing the meal once again on my moped. My uncle came out and smiled. "Drive safely!" I nodded my helmet head, and drove off.I looked at the address again.-----------  
  
**Hyundai Villa 3rd Floor Room 15**  
  
-----------I remember this address...Ah. Trunks and Kyoko's house. Er...well, don't know whose house is whose. They were together after all. Why are they ordering so much this time? Looks like they like food...I drove down the familiar path and stopped in front of the grand apartment. This building never cease to amaze me. I once again rode the elevator...damn the music. Arriving on the 3rd floor, I walked up to Room 15 and rang the doorbell. Woah. It's like dejavu. But, one thing's that different this time was that no high-pitched voice was heard, but was Trunks, and he wasn't looking too well. He looks like a total different person. Without him smiling and looking all angry and...sad?He glanced at me with narrow eyes and stalked off inside a room. Probably getting his wallet. Remembering my duty as the deliver person, I went inside and started to set out the dishes from the container. And my guess was right. Trunks came out with a black leather wallet in his hands. I couldn't tell exactly what he was doing, fumbling around. The lights weren't on, I just noticed, pitch black, only the opened door engulfing the entryway with dull orange hall light.This is kind of...eerie."Kyoko...." I looked up surprised at his dull husky voice, but didn't see Kyoko anywhere."Kyoko...Kyoko..." I knew for sure Kyoko wasn't home. What if he's crazy? I started to feel a little creeped out."Kyoko....How could you...Do you...like that bastard more than me? Is he...better than me?"His voice was shaking and he then slowly fell on his knees, the wallet toppling out of his hands. Then the rest of his body fell onto the ground. I didn't know what to do. Here I am standing, quirking my eyebrow thinking he's nuts and he just...falls. Why is he doing this? Shoot, I better just quickly get the money and get the hell out of here."Um...hey..." He didn't look up and I started to slightly poke him with my foot. "Hey.."He looked up at me with blank eyes. He tossed the wallet next to my feet. "Have it all." I snorted. Trying to look cool or something?"Hey..." I don't know what else to say, but 'hey.' "Have it all. I don't need it. I don't....Just bring her back to me...that bastard Keita...he..."I ignored him, thinking he is completely whacked in the head and grabbed his wallet. Since I have good morals, I took out enough for 5 beef bowls. I tossed the wallet back at him, next to his head. His lavender hair hid his eyes, but I saw something sparkle. Was that...a tear? I just left without another word, gently closing the door behind me.There ya have it. There is not such thing as a perfect person. He's good- looking and rich and all that, but he's a bit psycho.As I rode my moped back to the restaurant, I couldn't help wonder what happened to Kyoko and Trunks. He acts like a person who just got dumped....No way. They were so lovey dovey since yesterday.But, you never know.

* * *

Review 


	3. Who do you think you are!

  
  
**chApter 3: Who are you to tell me what to do?!**

**  
**  
_Dak dak dak dak......_  
  
My ear twitched slightly, hearing the running Gucci beige high heels coming my way. I frown as my eyes were closed, almost dozing off. Why is that girl always late...I've waited 15 minutes and now opened my eyes to see her running towards me, huffing and juggling big text books. She starts waving when suddenly her heel got wedged in between a crack and fell with a yelp.   
  
_Sigh.....  
_  
Bra may act like a bimbo sometimes, but she is one smart girl. While I've put sweat and blood in my efforts of studying for the last 2 years, but Bra parties all the time, barely studying, and still receives straight A's. The world is not fair at all....

"Pan!....Eh heh, I was talking with a fellow cute classmate when I realized..."

"(-.-)"

"Hey, don't give me that look. I'm sorry. Oh, remember, today's the day for your first meeting!"

Oh yeah...that blind date meeting thing....I remembered since yesterday and I have been nervous ever since about that...since it was my first time going out on somewhat of a date.

"Come out to Cafe Bleu at 4! My friends told me they were all good looking guys!"

I just stared at her blankly and nodded.

"Kyaa!!! I would love to see a guy that looked like Keita! Or Trunks! Speaking of Trunks, did you hear? Kyoko ditched Trunks for Keita! Now both of them are going out! Isn't that funny? It was only yesterday they were happily going out...she's like the girl version of casanova."

I wasn't really listening to her, after she mentioned Trunks name, then that Trunks got dumped...Ah...so that's why he was acting so weird last night...

"Anyway, wear something pretty okay? Since it's your first time going out with a boy, tried to take a good advantage and go to the hair salon to do soemthing about your hair...what is that...it looks a like a bird's nest."

I rolled my eyes. Do you think I have the _money_ to do my hair? But, I don't blame her, I haven't really told her the seriousness of my financial situation and my hair does need some help.

School ended and I trudged back to our little ratty apartment. Not much, but still, it's shelter. Today was my day off so I didn't have to worry about any work and such. Every Wednesday, the task gets handled by my little brother, Hasku. And usually on that day like this, I study.My brother is only a senior in high school, so I can't ask him to do anymore work. (In Korea and Japan, it's a real titanic, huge, gigantic, pain to study for the entrance exam for college. The percentage of getting in is so serious, the test is actually the thing that'll say if your life is set, or you'll become a hobo.)

I went into the bathroom to get ready. It's 3 right now, so I have to be quick. I wondered where I should start and picked up my brush. The moment I placed the brush in my hair, I could not get the thing to brush down. My hair is so tangled...I gave up, and actually wrestled to get the brush out. Hmmm....since I can't get rid og the mess on top of my head, maube I'll lightly curl it to hid it. It'll be like a new sohpisticated look. It seemed like a good idea at the time, so I happily grabbed some pink rollers and rolled chunks of my hair. Did I mention I don't no what the hell I'm doing. I'm just going with instinct.

I placed my whole effort in it and the final product.........................................................................................................................

**A BIG FAT ASS FAILURE**

Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! I can't go like this! My hair looked like something that came straight from the 80's...no...more like the 70's. It came out to be some big tangly afro! I want my hair back...(T.T)....

I glanced at the clock...gasp...it's almost 4...I started to panic. I made a mad dash for my closet. Hmmmmm...what to wear....I don't own much girly nice clothes. I stood for a long time. Realizing I'm wasting time, I quickly found a bright frilly red blouse with a black box-shaped skirt and matching beige stockings. I went in front of the mirror and gasped....

I looked H.O.R.R.I.B.L.E....

Damn...whatever, there's no time left. It's 4 o'clock right now! And I didn't get a chance to wash my face, I got some dirt on my nose that I couldn't get off. I locked the front door and started running. I rode the bus, trying to ignore all the stares that were boring in my back and ran some more all the way to Cafe Bleu.Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, and stretching out the wrinkled clothing, I walked in, face up with a sigh and smile.

I looked around and my eyes landed on a table with 4 girls and 5 boysacross from them. Ah...the 5th girl would be me. I slwoly walked up to the table and cringed when they looked up to see who it was. I looked at the guys shyly and one caught my eye. What...this can't be...he's.....Morimoto Toshi! I thought Bra said boys from a different college!! And next to him was...seated right in front me was...is this fate or dumb luck?

The guy was Trunks Breifs.

Ha ha ha. It was only yesterday he was calling out 'Kyoko, I need you!! Come back to me!...' Chi, and here he is, out on a meeting the very next day. The guys gazed at me, head to feet and back up. I just gave them an awkward laugh and sat down fast. Do I look that weird? I could feel Bra bowing her head with a sigh. I'm sorry your friend has no fashion sense....I bit my lip and looked at Trunks. He looked at me quietly, gave me a smirk, and began to laugh. Bra took this as a cue to get some attention off of her friend.

"Okay then! Now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves and pick our partner for the 1:1 date!"

Everyone seemed to agree and The girl farthest down began to speak.

"Hi, I'm SaigoYuki and I'm a 2nd year in Shinji University."

"I'm Taisku Miyaki and I also attend Shinji University."

"I'm..uh..."

I quirked my eyebrow. Since when was Bra a shy person...especially in front of guys? Suddenly, before Bra could finish, Trunks stood up from his seat.

"I want to leave now."

The guys looked at him sigh. Seems like they kind of forced him to go or something and was expecting a negative attitude. Toshi nervously smiled and tucked on Trunks' shirt.

"Hey, you can't leave now or the pairings will become messed up."

"Sigh....yeah? Okay then...um..."

He slowly looked at all of us and finally he pointed his finger at me. My eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"You, your my partner. Let's go."

While I can feel the 3 girls glaring at me with jealousy, and 1, probably Bra, staying still in confusement, I just sat there. This is absurd. What was he trying to pull? Bra shook her head and nudged me to follow him out. Having no choice, I followed Trunks out the door.

"Let's separate here."

That's the first thing he says once we stepped out of the cafe. What the fuck....I would just...grrrrr........

"I didn't want to come but they began to beg me so I just went along. Something about not having enough people....anyway it's been nice meeting you. Maybe we'll do lunch."

With that, he shoved his hands in his black dress pants and began walking right past me. He talked like some big time business man that mumbled 'Let's have lunch' to brush off someone and never intended to meet that person ever again. Why that...little...

"Why did you pick me?"

Out of my boiling point, a certain curiosity escaped my mouth. Trunks stopped and look back with his head tilt. Then smiled brightly.

"Well...it's rather simple...you were the ugliest out of the bunch of them all."

That felt like a punch in the stomach. He began walking again, waving his hand.

....My first meeting was a disaster....

* * *

Review


	4. Sweet revenge

**Response to reviewers:** For people who are asking me about the "You got to be kiddin me" fic, yes, I repeat, yes I will start it. I just need time to recollect my thoughts and memory of it. It was afterall like 20 chapters and I want to improve it. **Fayes Love **yes the little face I made was cute...influenced by my Koreanness. Koreans make those little faces, especially cuter ones with some Korean character letters. I love it when I see it in Korean books...makes the story waaay better. And the music thing was interesting..I guess xP. Thank you everyone! I will try to update faster! Enjoy now.

****

****

**chApter 4: Sweet revenge...**

****

I stomped back to the restaurant after I got rid of my stupid attire and showered. I bursted through the doors and took over Hasku's shift. I feel so angry right now I just wanna...I grabbed the metal spatula nearby and smacked it hard on the table until I got my stress out. Sleaking back my hair and huffing, the part-time student nervously told me another order has come up and I needed to go.

Argh! No one understand my feelings...(T.T)

But, I was actually obliged that an order has come in. Whenever I was lonely, sad, or angry, riding my motor scooter was the best thing to do for me. The rush of the crisp wind beating against me, it seems to flood the dark feelings out of me.

I snatched the metal container from her and the address squished in one hand. Slamming the helmet on I turned the engine on. Damn...his words stung me a lot. I may not care of my looks and such, but I am still a girl! Realizing how riled up I was, I shook my head and looked down at the address. I eyes almost bugged out.

Waaaa! It's his address again! Hyundai Villa, 3rd floor, room 15! Trunks Briefs, that bastard, ordered take out once again....hmmmm.... Looking down, an idea struck in my head. I started laughing menacingly. I'll give you a 'taste' on how you insulted me! With big triumph I ran back inside the restaurant and into the kitchen.

With the helmet still on, I took the bowl with noodles in it from the container and started looking around what to do. Acting like some crazy scientist, I saw the soy sauce bottle and splashed a _lot _in. The brown sauce will cover up the color. Picking up the bowl I started cackling. I could just feel the lightning flashing with thunder like a new creation was made. Muahahahaa....the taste of 'sweet' revenge you bastard...this is what you get for hurting my pride. I was brought back to reality when the part-time student barged in, yelling what I was still doing here and my helmet toppling over my face in surprise.

I was very excited to get my revenge, so I jumped on the scooter and zoomed off like I never zoomed off before. Running through the fancy lobby and riding the elevator, I reached the 3rd floor, door 15. I rang the bell and realized I started to have butterflies in my stomach.

Hearing the familiar voice who it was, I was face to face with Trunks once again. Gosh, was he good looking though. I couldn't stop thinking that when I went in to get the food out. Trunks was rubbing his chin in thought.

"Hmmm...ah! Your that ugl-"

He stopped after he realized what he was saying. You want me to finish what you were saying?! I silently glared at him. I'm ugly, ugly! You happy?! Coughing he seemed to make up for it.

"Uh, you're handling a tough job. You're not as bad as I thought."

"It'll be 5000 won."

"Your hair seems tamer too. You looked like you were hit by a tornado a few hours ago." Gritting my teeth, I stuck out my hand.

"I said it'll be 5000 won."

"Okay, okay."

He shuffled back into his room to get his wallet. Today, he paid the exact amount. I quickly took the money, more like snatched, and walked past him. Once I came out of the apartment doors, I stared up at the 3rd floor smiling. Ha...taste that you jerk.

As if something big was lifted off my shoulders, I pat my hands together thinking my work was done. When I arrived at the restaurant, I cheerfully skipped through the doors. As I walked in I could see the student on the phone with someone. Looking from her worried and apologetic expression, it mustn't be good. Lookong grateful that I came, she shoved the phone at me like she didn't want to deal with it. I reluctantly took the phone and gave her a questioning look.

"H-hello?"

"Are you the owner?!" I scrunched my nose as I slightly placed the phone away from me by a loud voice.

"Uh, who is this?"

"Are you crazy! Who dumped soy sauce on my noodles? Do you want to run out of business or something?" I smiled. Ohohohoho...it's dear Trunks. I looked at my nails and decided to mock him.

"Oh my, whatever do you mean? We would.._never_..do such a thing....hoho.."

"And I was dying from starvation too..."

"That's too bad." There was a pause.

"Are you making funr of me?"

"Am I?"

"......Are you really the owner of the restaurant?" I crouched down on my elbows and played with the cord.

"Nope. I'm Son Pan. I'm the person that delivered those...noodles...a few minutes ago."

"What.....oh the meeting...You're trying to get back at me I see." He seemed to calm down immediately after he realized why. That kind of wavered me, but I didn't let it show.

"Well..."

"It's because I messed up your meeting, huh? Well, you were bound to be dropped, who would pick you?" My heart dropped to the ground hard with a thud.

"I should have added something else too, maybe some crushed red chilli peppers?"

"What? You really want to drop out of business don't you. You better be careful. I can make none of the students step a foot in your restaurant."

"Sure..." As I said that, I was a bit worried. Trunks was very popular in school. To tell you the truth, more than half of the customers were Shinji students.

"Fine, if you don't know that I can, I'll make it _be_ known."

WIth a loud click, I was greeted by a dial tone. That was definitely a threat. At that second, I seemed to sweat. No way, even if he was Trunks Briefs, he doesn't have that kind of power...I mean, the University is huge....how can he make all the students not come? Nodding at my somewhat logic answer I tried to forget the whole thing. But, I could feel waves of doubt creeping in.

I was a bit apprehensive the next day. But, everything seemed to be normal, so I eased up a bit. In two days, I noticed slightly fewer customers, but no biggy. In three days, I thought 'it should be full at this time.' On the 4th day, the drastically lower customers was definitely known. What the hell was the bastard doing? Spreading rumors around? Since I didn't have many friends, I couldn't tell if he was or not.

Then one day...

"Pan! I heard your restaurant was going out of business!Something about putting soy sauce in the noodles that can cause brain cancer."

And I found out by Bra. That jerk! How dare he spread lies...and stupid, illogical ones at that! But...the business is truly going out of business now...and I knew I would lose since I have no power...I thought of a plan that made me cringe.

At home, I looked in the mirror, patting down some wrinkles. I closed my eyes with a sigh...this was truly something I didn't want to do. But for my dear uncle's sake, I grabbed my bag and slowly walked to Trunks' place. Inside my bag was food and a gift in apology. I was in front of the building. I came here to...apologize...

As I rang the doorbell, I had a sinking feeling. I didn't want to do this...I started having second thought. Apologize? Why should I? But, the image of my poor uncle flashed through my mind that made me stop from running away. I stood and waited for the door to open. I didn't have to wait too long.

I held my head up high at him and....gave the saddest face I could muster. Maybe I should have put some eye drops to make it look like I cried. I pouted, rolling my eyes mentally, and shoved the bag at him with my head bow.

"Um...I'm sorry for what I have done! Please take this as the token of my apology. So please stop around!"

I felt very stupid. This has totally shattered my pride in a matter of seconds. As I looked up I was slightly scared when I saw his eyes shining with such evilness....he's planning something....but what. Now that I think of it, Trunks is really tall. He's towering over me like a dark figure. I felt weird, just standing there.

"So uh....you're going to accept my apology, right?"

"Come in."

My eyes became round. Huh? This wasn't suppose to happen! I htought everything was finally "

I was slightly scared when he glared at me. Such piercing eyes....But why? What's the reason that I have to go in there? I suddenly didn't feel safe...

"B-but...I don't want to..."

"Are you defying me?"

His voice was so low, creepy, and deadly, I was beginning to sweat in worry...what is his problem? Suddenly, he grasped my wrist and dragged me inside.

I wanted to scream.

* * *

**Fayes Love** was the soy sauce a subtle yet powerful way on getting him back? xP Review! 


	5. 100?

**chApter 5: 100?**

Trunks dragged me to the living room and practically threw me on the couch like a rag doll. He's so strong....dammit....What is he going to do with me....Suddenly, I saw his hands coming at me and I shrunk back, my hands and arms covering me...I cringed when I felt his hands on my shoulders tightly...

...and shook me. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing and I met his eyes, looking down at me with all seriousness, that my fear kind of dripped away....

"Do you really feel sorry for what you did?" Huh....what the hell...

"U-ummm....yeah..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Really really sorry?" Each time he said really, he shook me, getting me kind of irritated...

"I SAID YEAH!"

What exactly is his problem?! He sighed and sat across from me on the floor. His eyes stared straight at me, his eyes twinkling with such...madness.... I gulped. What the hell is wrong with him? Is he really crazy? Suddenly, I don't feel so good about this...

"What if...I said I don't _accept_ your apology..." Huh?! Why the hell not you egoistic crazy bastard!!!! Argh!! I'm so sick and tired of this dammit....sigh....

"Why...not? Can't you just forget this incident just once? I already said I was _deeply truly_ sorry."

"And what if I said I don't think that's enough..."

"T-Then...what the hell do you want? What do you want me to do..."

The moment that sentence left my mouth, I regretted it when he started giving me a menacing laugh. Made my heart jump a beat from fear....or aybe his cute face.....or his dimples....oh shut up Pan...He suddenly stopped laughing and stayed in his cross legged position, staring at me quietly once again....what is up with this guy....

"If, you do this one little thing for me, I'll accept your apology." That kind of made me a bit happier I guess....I mean, it could be just a free meal, mail his mail for a week, or something of that sort....

"Oh really? And what is it?"

"Oh, it's something you have to do for a 100 days..."

"What....h-hundred days?"

"Yeah...Uh huh...and what was your name again?"

"...S-Son....Pan."

Trunks stood up and disappeared into his room...me....I was tyring to figure what was going on in the now quiet living room, the clock ticking away. He suddenly came out with a paper and pen. He sat down again across from me and busied himself on the paper. I quirked my eyebrow. What is he doing?

"Hmmmm....Your job is to deliver takeout, correct?"

"Y-yeah..." What is he up to....and why ask if you already know...wannabe business man...

"Everyday?"

"Yes."

"Uh hmmm.....Then....hmmmm"

Grrr....all this hmmming is making me all the more curious.....what the hell is he thinking!!! I want an answer NOW! While I was boiling under, I saw Trunks looking up, thinking and jotting down more things...he looks cute like that. Giving it a rest, I looked out the window and saw a bird....oh how I wish I was that bird so I can fly out of here....suddenly, the paper was brought up to my face.

"Here, read it." Blinking, I took the paper from him and stared at it blankly.

* * *

**Briefs Trunks and Son Pan both agree to terms of this contract.**

**1. [Objective of Contract]**

** To bring back Tatewaki Kyoko to Briefs Trunks in 100 days.**

**2. [Conservativeness]**

** Briefs Trunks will place someone else of Son Pan's job for free.**

**3. [Bonus]**

** After this contract has ended, Son Pan can still date Shizuke Keita.**

**4. [Sincere Duty]**

** Son Pan will obey and respect Briefs Trunks' wishes.**

**5. [Condition of Agreement]**

** Once the contract has been signed, it's been sealed for eternity, never to be broken. The contract will last 100 days. Once it has been signed to both parties, a copy is given to each individual.**

**2004 April 27**

**Name: Briefs Trunks**

**Name: Son Pan**

* * *

"What....Waht is this...."

My mouth was open, and I couldn't shut it....what kind of contract is this?! What's he trying to pull?

"It's actually what you see in fton of you. A contract."

"What contract is what I'm asking. What's the point of this?"

"Stop cutting me off. I was going to tell you right now, until you went all crazy on me."

Crazy on you? Crazy?! Oh you haven't seen crazy yet boy! Besides! I have every right to be crazy...about this absurd entity here! Sigh........Calming down, I cleared my throat. Trunks sighed to and suddenly had this sad face replacing his snobby expression.

"To be honest, I broke up with my girlfriend. Actually, I was the dumpee and she was the dumper. She's a student at Shinji University too." Hmmm....I guess he didn't know that everyone knows this fact spread like wildfire...

"That bastard...he took her away from me.....Shizuke Keita. I...I can't live without my Kyoko...I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. That's....where _you_ come in." My draw dropped. Come again? Come in exactly where? He's not implying....what I think he's implying...is he?

"I...want you to seduce Keita."

Ha...ha ha...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha....HA HA HA HA HA....I started to laugh out loud. Did I hear right? Did he just say he wanted me to seduce a boy? A kingka to add on?

"Y-hehe...You're....ha...really something...haha...do you really mean that? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Of course, looking the way you do now won't even get his attention. But, I still believe that the ugly duckling can become a beautiful swan."

While he was telling me this, he made these slow spiritual hand movements, looking spaced out. My vein popped out...ugly...ugly duckling? How POETIC of you, you jerk! Must be so great to be so good looking, huh!

"This makes no sense! This is just too bizarre...I'm sorry, but for your imformation, I'm not going to take part in this evil plan of yours."

"But...none of the decent ones would do this."

"THEN I WON'T DO IT EITHER!!!!!!"

He became silent after my outburst. He is really...really...getting on my nerves....talk about just punching at my nerve buttons....suddenly, he smiled and got into his ever so cocky posture.

"What about your restaurant huh? Dun dun dun..."

"........."

That son of a jackass.....That bastard! How can he do this to me?!

"I'll keep my word like it says in the contract. I'll get someone to take over your shift. I know this great guy that loves to ride his motorcycle. I'm sure he'll even deliver faster by it too."

"I don't need anyone to do that. Besides, I don't get paid."

"Of course. You don't have to pay him, that's my job to do so. I'll handle that matter."

I looked down. But, still....I feel like I'm not working for my uncle. Like, I'm not repaying him in my own effort. Trunks looked at her sullen look, confused.

"I don't get it. It's not like you're getting ripped off. There are tons of girls after Keita. Wouldn't it be nice to be going out with a guy like him? To tell you the truth....who knows when another opportunity like this will be offered."

And there goes my vein popping.

"You'll do it, right?"

I can't do anything...There's no choice...if I don't do it, my uncle is ruined...ifI do it...then.....After thinking it over for a while, I finally agreed and signed the damn paper.

"Alright. All the kanji marks are crossed and the all the periods circled, let's meet tomorrow. Give me your cell phone number."

"I don't have one."

"What? Even Junior Highschoolers have one these days."

"I don't care."

"Sigh....let's go get one. When do you want to meet up tomorrow? When do your classes end?"

"12."

"Okay. Then come out to Cafe Bleu at 12. I want you to run as soon as your done."

"But...I start work at 2."

"Then, I'll send someone by then."

And that's how the 100 day contract came to be. As I said bye in an awkward way, strollong down the hall blankly, in the elevater with the music, down the fancy lobby and out the door, it hit me on what just happened. I was still in a confused/dazed state of mind as I got back to the restaurant. How in the world do these things happen?!

But, I didn't know then, that this will change my life.........._forever._

* * *

So, how was it? Exciting, no? REVIEW!


	6. Son Pan, Is It Really You!

**chApter 6: Son Pan, Is That Really You!?**

****

Wearing a clinging white sleeve shirt and a mild yellow tee over it, I walked inside Cafe Bleu at exactly 12. Ever since last night, I couldn't possibly go to sleep after signing that ridiculous contract with Trunks. I had one question I absoutely had to ask.

What if I couldn't seduce Keita in 100 days?

"What if I couldn't seduce Keita in 100 days?"

After I spotted Trunks and ordered a large glass of orange juice, I asked him that very question that has been bugging me for so long. I couldn't help but watch his silky hair fall naturally in place as he shrugged. Once in a while, I would always wonder what it would be like talking to such a handsome guy as him.....the world is a mysterious and ironic place.

"If that happens, then I guess I can't blame you for it, so don't worry. If in a 100 days he doesn't fall in love with you, then I'll think of it as a lost cause and we'll just end it as that."

With that said, I let out a deep breath I was holding. Then that's easy, I'll just pretend I'm seducing Keita and everything will be alright....woo hoo.

"But, don't think you can fool me by acting like you're doing something. I'll probably with you at all times...I'll have my eye on you."

Darnit....Just when I thought I got away with it.....Suddenly Trunks looked at me from head to toe. He has that wicked look again in his eyes....I feel dirty...

"You remind me of someone..." Huh?....Who?

"Last time, this really old guy delivered food to us when Kyoko was last with me at my house...the guy looks a great deal like you."

Oh my God....that 'old man' as you put it was me...I just shut my mouth and looked to the side...he's such a jerk! Trunks grabbed a bag that was next to him, rummaged around and took out a sheet of paper.

"Here, Keita posted up his 100 Q & A's on the school website. I picked out the most important parts. Here. Read it." (You know, 100 questions and answers) I stared at him with a dull expression and snatched the paper to read it.

* * *

Name: Shizuke Keita 

Birthday: September 7 1984

Family: Mother, Father, Younger Brother (Shizuke Hyun Jin)

Ideal Girl: Intelligent, Courteous, Obedient, and Captivating Personality

Favorite Food: Sushi, O-ddeng (fish cakes)

Favorite Musician: Steve Black, Yuuki Kuramoto, Ryuichi Sakamoto, S.E.N,S, Yana

Favorite Music Genre: R&B, Ballad, New Age, Classic

Favorite Book: Dosuto Apusuke's Crime and Punishment

* * *

"A girl who's intelligent and has a captivating personality?" My jaw fell to the floor. 

"I'm not smart, couteous nore obedient! And I don't have this 'captivating' personality either!"

"If you put in the the effort, you can be anything." -.-.....Oh dear...

"You sure sound like you live your life with ease..." I read Keita's profile again and again and slowly lowered my head.

"I can't do this. It doesn't make any sense. How can I even think of stealing Kyoko's boyfriend?!"

"Son Pan....why don't you lower your voice a little...."

I looked around and flustered as I saw people staring at us. I have to becareful...A lot of Shinji students come here...I lowered my head and whispered.

"Besides...what's up with Dosuto Apusuke's Crime and Punishment? I fell asleep reading that book.."

"So what...Just pretend."

"And I absolutely hate O-ddeng. I ate it and almost choked on it. I never ate it again."

"Sigh...just pretend."

"And I don't like younger guys. I was born in July."

"I heard it's the latest craze to date younger men."

"I don't like dating the oldest son." (In Japan/Korea, It's considered somewhat bad in some ways to marry the eldest son because the wife has so many responsibilities.)

"The oldest always gets the family business."

"This can't happen."

"Anything can happen."

"I won't do it"

"You have to."

"Would you stop giving me such short logical answers?!"

I couldn't control myself. I ended up screaming at him. Trunks' eyes turned round and glanced around. The whole cafe gave us strange looks. Ugh....how humiliating...I could see Trunks' face starting to harden...he then got his bag and went through it again. He then handed me an envelope.

"That's your copy of the contract. Or did you forget the fact that you signed it and therefore you _have_ to do this?"

"I didn't really sign...I...just...uh...whatever the case, I didn't really sign it."

"Your restaurant isn't faring too well now is it? Do your family know it's all because of you?"

YOUR THE ONE THAT DID IT YOU JERK!!!! Blackmailing me again.....If I say I won't do it...then....what will I do?! T.T...Geez...why did I ever put soy sauce in his stupid bowl...

"Finefinefinefine FINE! I'll do it....what is there to lose...."

"It would have been easier if you just followed through in the beginning. Oh it would be easier to see him if you joined my group." He smiled calmly, as if he knew he would win....my eye twitched with one eyebrow quirked and growled.

"Exactly..._what_....group?"

"The school's photography club"

"What? I can't even hold the camera still, how am I suppose to survive in your club."

"It won't matter. This is a present for you...for the commemoration of our contract."

Once again in his bag, he took out a box and tossed it too me. Bewildered and catching it, I look ed down. A....cellphone? And one of the latest models out from Korea. (Korea is the **cellphone** country.)

"Do you really think it's okay if I have this?"

"Don't get too excited. I'm not going to give it to you for free."

Oh I see....he's going to use it to see if I'm doing my job or not....Trunks suddenly stood up.

"Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

"For you to be transformed into the new you."

"Tranform? Who? Me?"

"Do you see anyone else I'm talking to?"

I was a bit puzzled, but got up as Trunks dragged me out of Cafe Bleu. What was he oging to do...I tried keeping up with Trunks as we ran a good deal down the block. I was glad when we finally stopped. I looked up to see it was the hair salon near our University. It was rumored to be very expensive and also famous for the owner who owned it. The place was called **Michelle Jin.**

But, I don't have any money....Before Trunks opened the door, I had to tell him. There's nothing to be embarrassed about not having money. Yup. Simple as that. Nothing to it.

"I don't have money."

But it really was embarrassing. Trunks turned around and smirked...then laughed. Yeah, laugh all you want you little jerk.

"Did I ever say you had to be the one paying? Don't worry about it. Let's just say I'm investing my future on you."

Hoo....I let out a sigh and we both walked inside **Michelle Jin**. As soon as we walked in, almost all the hair stylists crowded around Trunks....-.-'' Oh one thing, people here hate to be called hair stylists...they prefer hair _designers _in an accent.....hoo....

"Oh my, what brings you here Trunks-san?" A woman in big round perfect curls and looking to be in her 40's clung onto Trunks' arm. This must be Michelle Jin. Her red lipstick is blinding...

"It looks like you need a trim." She said after touching his lavender silky hair.

"I want you to concentrate on her hair for today."

Finally she turned her head back and noticed me standing there next to him. Fomr her facial expressions I could tell what she was thinking. First it was 'who the hell is this country bumpkin?' Then it is 'Is this Trunks' girlfriend?' Finally her face returned normal and she smiled at me.

"Oh, are you Trunks-san's friend?" I could tell she decided that no way was I Trunks' girlfriend...-.-

"Yeah...I want you to make her over. New hairstyle, new dye, whatever the girls do to be pretty."

"Okay! I'll transform her into something wonderful! Follow me dear."

I followed her and sat down on one of the sleek leather black elegant chairs. Wow...these chairs are extremely comfortable...Looking in the mirror, I could tell the huge difference between her and me. She's so pampered and pretty whereas I look like I just came out out of a cave....Why was I born with a face like this? Mother!!!

Trunks walked towards us and sat down in the chair next to me. Within a second a hair stylist came to Trunks and begin snipping his hair.

"Hmmm....since your face is a nice long oval and slender shape, we'll go with a hairstyle that makes more volume into your hair."

With several assistances by her side, she got started. She sprayed my hair with water and brushed...well..._tried_...my unruly hair. I winced as my hair was tugged this way and that. Wow...what an experience for me...They then placed My head under this head machine thingy that produces steam. Afterwards, the boss dragged me back to my sit and begin spilling and brushing in these smelly chemicals. Somehow I didn't think this was a good idea...I feel dizzy from all the chemicals and dyes. How can girl do this?! I closed my eyes to feel a bit less dizzy.

"Done!"

After a few hours I opened my eyes.

o0o o0o o0o (facial expression of being shocked. The eyes and mouth.)

Oh my...this can't be me....is this me?! I stared at the person in front of the mirror. This person...why is she copying my shocked expression! I can't believe this person staring back at me was me! No...the girl had to be someone else. Trunks looked at me from the couch for he was done a long time ago and he seemed content on how my hair turned out.

"We tried to highlight your hair a nice dark red wine color, but I think you'd look better with the natural black color. My did I do a good job, ho ho ho ho." After congratualing herself she went off to wash the utensils.

Ah...I finally have a chance! I too can be pretty! My long straight hair was cut and murdered down to shoulder length. I touched it from the side slightly, afraid of ruining it. Wow...it's so soft and silky...it was also kind of wavy and a bit layered, framing my face and and giving off a nice slight volume. With a happier train of thought and a new look, me and Trunks both stepped out of **Michelle Jin**. Hey, don't I look pretty? Can't make fun of me now! Oh ho ho ho ho!

"Consider yourself lucky. Michelle doesn't do anyone's hair unless they got connections."

"Yeah yeah. Thank you so much."

"You know what? This might work after all. The success rate of you getting Keita is now at 1%." Does he really have to talk to me like that? Why can't he just admit I look pretty? But wait...where are we going?

"Where are we going now?"

"Did you really think you can catch Keita's attention by just changing your hairstyle? Get your head out of the clouds."

This time, we came to a clothe shop called **Shy**. This guy must have a lot of money to throw money away like that for me. As soon as he opened the door, I could tell it was really expensive. Trunks must be crazy in love to go through this...

"Ha Yeon, I'm here!" Ha Yeon?

"Oh hey, Trunks!" I turned my head and saw a really pretty girl in her 20's. Is this really his sister? She does look a bit like him...

"Trunks, what brings you to my store?"

"I'm just here to pick out some outfits." The girl turned to me.

"For her?"

"Yeah. This is my friend Son Pan. Pan, this is my sister, Briefs Ha Yeon."

So it is his sister...She came towards me and started observing my face. Her expression totally reads "I'm not matching!!!"

"Hmmm....let's what kind of style would fit her."

With that said, she darted off happily to a line of dresses. After a while, coming back and forth, lifting an outfit on me and shaking her head to get a different outfit, she finally settled on 5 dresses.

"I think these dresses suit you best. Your name was Pan? Could you please follow me to the dressing room?"

"Huh?...uh...sure..."

With an bewildered nod, I followed. Ugh, dresses...I hated those things. But, thinking of Trunks' welfare, I went in after Ha Yeon. She handed me this white dress. Without looking, I tried it on swiftly and walked out of the dressing room, my head bent low. Gosh...it's real clingy and tight...I feel kind of naked.

I must look awful....so embarrassing...Trunks and Ha Yeon just stood there looking at me, without even the slightest sound. Oh c'mon, do I look _that_ bad?! Although it was awkward and ever so quiet, I looked up to see what's going on. Huh? Both Ha Yeon and Trunks had these shocked expressions, the same one that I had at the salon.

o0o oOo....(Ha Yeon and Trunks)

Say something dammit.........ugh...FINE!

"It doesn't match me at all right?"

"............You look beautiful..."

Ha Yeon sister sai- No! It was.....Trunks. Now it was my turn to gasp. o0o.

"I'll take 5 of the same dress in different colors."

What? 5 dresses? I looked down at the price tag. Huk.....it's um....quite..._expensive_. Is he out of his mind? I looked at the mirror....oh my. I look.....very nice. It was a slight off the shoulder sleeveless dress, clingy to my body all the way down to above the knee. While waiting for his sister to get the dresses, he looked over to the shoes section and snatched a pair of white strappy high heels. Trunks paid for them with his platinum card and we went out the store, 7 bags heavier. We didn't say much of anything and I was looking at the ground.

"Clothes sure do make a person look different."

He was looking at me while saying this. Currently, I was still wearing the dress...and wobbling from the height of the high heel.....my God.

"Do I look pretty?"

I regretted saying that. I don't know why, but it feels odd when I said it. Trunks just looked the other way and just said....

"Let's get something to eat."

(-.-'')!!!!!!

* * *

Review!!!! 


	7. Training begins NOW!

**chApter 7: Training starts NOW.**

****

Trunks dragged me to some restaurant I couldn't recognize and was ushered in by this neat looking waiter. I looked around the place in confusion. Even as we both sat down, my eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Is something wrong?"

My gaze stopped looking around the restaurant and stared at him, pouting.

"I don't get it...of all those good restaurants we passed, how come we had to go so far for this place?"

I scrunched up my nose as I directed this place. Everything was so bright...so clean. Everything was an ivory color with candles, nice satin chairs, music, real exotic plants, and waiters/waitresses walking with their back so straight, I wondered if they were robots. Trunks just shrugged.

"I felt like going to a good place. After, it's the celebration of our contract beginning you can say."

Sigh....Pan, you sure came a long way. I looked around the place once again, a bit stunned, while Trunks ordered two short rib steaks. I shifted around my plush seat, uncomfortable with the awkward silence between us. Also the fact that Trunks' eyes seem to be boring into my skull. I finally let goed of the crumpled cloth napkin I was squeezing around with when our orders came in.

Again....I was stupefied as I looked at the...rather..._petite_ meal in front of me. Why is it these stupid expensive, rich places always serve these little meals the size of a pea?! I'm a human with a big appetite, please, I need food the size of horses godammit...I could go to some other common restaurant place for us common people to eat where I could've ordered ramen, dumplings, noodles in brown sauce, sushi, and fried rice all together...and it'll be cheaper than this stuff. I just stared blankly at the thing called steak if you will, until Trunks broke in my train of thought.

"You do know how to use a knife and fork, right?"

He quirked his eyebrow at me, almost expecting me to shake my head in a 'no.'....Yeah, I don't know how to use a knife and fork cause I'm such a cavewoman! I mean c'mon! Well.....I never really ate steak before. Why can't I just stab it with a fork and eat it with one hand.

"............I do." I mumbled out the answer, trying to keep my pride together. Geez...is it a crime that I never tried expensive food before? Trunks sighed and pointed out instructions.

"Fork in left hand, knife in right....you cut a tiny square piece like this...."

Trunks began cutting his steak slowly for me to follow. I stumbled a little with the knife, feeling very queer in my hand. After a few practices, I finally ate all of it clean and lady-like. Oh yeah!

"Is this the first time eating steak?"

"Myup..." I answered with my cheeks bulging of the yummy morsel in my mouth. This is really good. I munched on the tough meat happily.

"Can you chew more silently?"

My eyes narrowed and I closed my mouth, trying to not make another sound. Ah Pan...why don't you just flush your pride down the drain while you're at it....(-.-) I have become this person who have to be careful with every movement so I won't bother this jerk. Why does my life seem so distorted and useless? This all happened because of that bastard of a soy sauce...Damn you!!!

After finishing up until our stomachs were filled, we got up and went up to the counter to pay. While Trunks was handing his card again, I began to wonder what kind of side dishes I can make with rice for uncle...

But then....

"Let's go to a nightclub."

Because of that, all my thoughts were skidded to a halt of making a magnificent meal for uncle. Why all of a sudden talk about going to a night club?

"I have to get home early. I'm worried about my uncle..."

"I told you, it's all been taken care of, so don't worry."

"I bet uncle will be surprised when he finds out someone else is working and I'm missing. I want to go home and explain everything to him..."

"We don't have much time left you know."

"Huh?"

"Today is day one of starting you contract and we only have 100 days. We have to get ready as soon as possible."

"What does getting 'ready' and a nightclub have to do with this?!"

"Have you ever danced in front of a crowd before? No, right? Just come with me. Besides, Keita is a pro at dancing. You have to learn sometime."

I slumped my head in miserable. I had no other choice...but to follow....sigh...

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Ugh...why is it so freakin loud in here?! The loud bass and techno beated on my eardrums. Seeing me covering my hands over my fragile ears, Trunks rolled his eyes and dragged me further in the club. Everyone looks so cool...like stepping into a different world.

Trunks set me down at a table in the far corner. Soon, a waiter came handing us menus. But, before he even looks at it, he waves him away, asking him for 2 beers and fruit appetizers. Seems like he's been here a lot....

"I don't drink!"

"WHAT?!" Trunks looked at me, quirking his eyebrow and pointing at his ear. Damn loud music...

"I SAID I DON'T DRINK!!"

Trunks stared at me for a few moments and started laughing. What the hell is so funny?!

"Why are you laughing?!"

"It's the way you act."

Yeah...I'm such a funny person...starting with my face! Hyuk hyuk, happy?! Trunks finished down the two beer bottles...how the hell can a guy drink that fast. Wiping his mouth, he stood and grabbed my arm. I looked up at him questionly.

"It's time you show my your dancing skills, don't you think?"

O.O....uh oh....

He dragged me to the dance floor and through the crowd. Ah, I'm getting dizzy with all these people around me, moving around. My eyes fell onto Trunks. He seems to fit in perfectly. As he slowly swayed to the music, I couldn't help but think he looks awfully handsome.

"What are you doing? Dance!" Trunks yelled at me, seeing I was dazed.

Dance? I can't dance! How do I even begin? Just move your body back and forth...how hard can it be? I began to fidget as if movement.

_Shake shake_

I jiggled my butt and waved my arms in front of me...feels more like I'm having a seizure. I stopped immediately when I saw Trunks almost laughing on the floor.

"Puahahahahahaha, where did you learn to dance like that?!"

How embarrassing.....

"Wow, looks like you need a LOT of practice. As much as I hate to admit this, Keita is really good at dancing. And he likes to dance with other people. The only one that can match his skills is Kyoko. Now I want you to take her place, so put in some effort."

I nodded my head and I tried once again, trying to move my body to the music...My legs feel like jelly. Trunks got behind me and began to move with me.

"No, like this..."

He placed his hands gently on my hips and slowly began to move me with the beat, trying to get the rhythm. The awkward feeling of his hands on me slowly began to feel comfortable. The warmth of his body and mine mixed, melting me into my dance. The bass and beat pounded through my body, seeming to take over my body, making it swish fast and wave with it. The melody and techno made my arms to swing in harmony with my body.

I could feel myself going faster and faster until slight perspiration began to form. All in the meantime I closed my eyes, me in a different owrld og my own. I could feel Trunks fitting my patterns and movement closely with me, making me have even more adrenaline to pump with the music. Later, I was swishing my hair all around, moving my waist at a fast rate and began dancing like no tomorrow. I never knew that dancing can make you feel so alive!

I felt eyes on me and I slightly opened dreaming my eyes half-lid, and smiled at Trunks. He returned the expression and suddenly jiggled his butt like I did before. I let out a laugh while continuing to dance. He chuckled and leaned closer. As the song slowly began to end, Trunks and I were still laughing, having such fun. When a slow song went on, I began to move away from the dance floor when Trunks stopped me.

"Dancing is more than shaking your body isn't it?"

I looked at him then nodded. My heart was beating from dancing so hard for the first time in my life, and couldn't really get why then my heart was racing when he said that to me. I hesitantly got closer to him, unsure of what to do. He slightly smiled and with a soft touch, grabbed my hands. He gently lifted my hands up to his shoulders, as his hands slinked around my waist. I could feel the hot flush on my cheeks. It felt like someone was punching my heart.

My senses were suddenly vividly high. The touch of his sleek black suit jacket against my fingertips, the smell of sweat and drift of cologne, the flashing lights illuminating his physique...and his eyes. The swirls of blue orbs, changed then hours before, as if lost, yet here. This was the first time being ever so close to a guy. And not just an ordinary guy, Turnks Briefs. Seeing my hesitation, Trunks pulled me closer. I glared up at him and smirked.

"Oh stop being such a child."

"Chi....I'm not."

Trunks didn't say anything but kept on smiling. I smiled at him too and just let the music take us anywhere, my head resting on his broad shoulder. Before we knew it, the song ended and we slowly parted, first our bodies, then our eyes, that lingered for a second more. Trunks coughed.

"Um, I think it's time to head home."

I nodded and we walked off the dance floor, out the door into the cool breeze of the night. The car ride was silent, but not awkward. We were both pondering about the "dance lessons," I'm sure. But, when we got to my house, the thoughts just disappeared. Like a gentlemen, he decided to escort me to the house....how...surprising. (-.-) When we were in front of the apartment door, I turned to say good bye.

"You had a tough time today, huh?"

His voice was so gentle, it made me even more uneasy and confused.

"A little..."

Okay, a LOT. I'm going straight to my room and sleep for a week!

"Tomorrow after school, I want you to come to the photography club. It's in the school assembly hall, room 216."

"I think I know where it is."

"Anyway, I'm glad we got rid of your novice dancing skills."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, there was one more thing I wanted to ask you."

What is it now? I'm so tired and just want to crash. But, before I knew it, he leaned towards me closer, almost our faces touching. I could feel my nose tingle, the sensation reaching my lips. I looked into his face as he peered at mine.

"Have you kissed anyone before?"

WHAT?!

* * *

review!!! 


	8. The Stocking Incident

**Responses to the Reviewers:** I am very very grateful that you guys took out of your time to read the story, and actually like it. Thank you very so much. Right now, I'm gonna focus on The Tale of the Delivery Girl and my other fics later. I was going to update before, but right when I tried to save my fic from the editing section, my computer went blank on me and lost the chapter, making my inspiration decrease a lot. Thank you sooo much once again.

* * *

**chApter 8: The Stocking Incident**

Have I ever....kissed...before? My heart did a triple tap dance jump, my cheeks flushing at such a personal question. Better answer something quick...

"Uh, of....Of course."

Of course.........._not._ Trunks stepped back and smirked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Really? What if I said I don't believe you?"

Damn....he didn't believe me...gotta stick up to my pride....don't give up Pan! I quickly got over my nervousness and recovered by smirking right back.

"You calling me a liar?" Unfortunatley...he took this as a challenge.

"Then how about we do a little test?" Huh?...a test? What the!

"Stop being such a player and try to get a kiss form every girl you meet." Trunks shrugged slightly and looked up in thought.

"I can't say I'm a player...but I'm no beginner either. So how about? Let's practice before you do the real thing with Keita." This guy has got to be kidding....

"Are you insane?!"

Trunks leaned in right in front of me suddenly, supporting himself with his hand on the wall, right next to my face, making me step back against the wall wide-eyed. He smiled brightly.

"No, I'm completely sane."

Although I should be baffled, I looked at him with anger and forgot how close we were.

"Why the hell would I kiss you?!"

"Why not? Don't want to lose your first kiss to me?"

His nose was almost touching mine now and his smirk was irritating me. I pushed him back and poked at his chest.

"I told you, it's not my first kiss!"

"Then what's the big deal? Let's do it."

I looked him silently. Staring at him intently then looking away. I softly spoke as my hair covered most of my face, my head tilted slightly down.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't ever want to kiss you, I'd rather kill myself."

"Why?"

I bit my lip slightly, embarrassed. But, my annoyance toward Trunks gave me the courage to answer, especially when he drawled out 'why' like how those little curious kids ask adults a question and kept asking 'why.'

"You..........you should only kiss when you like one another!"

For a minute, Trunks stopped smirking and stared at me with a blank face. Then, he started laughing.

"You look like a tomato."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. Trunks still laughing, held up his hands in a defensive mode.

"Hey, you don't have to get that angry. I just wanted us closer as friends."

"Closer? HA! Closer to my lips, that's what." Trunks smiled and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Alright, we won't practice the kissing....yet. I'll wait until you're ready."

"Yeah right. You could wait forever for all I care." Trunks smirked and shook his head, ruffling my hair.

"You sure can be cute sometimes. You should get going now."

He waved a goodbye and retreated down the hall. I rushed inside without saying goodbye. Argh. Why do I always feel like I'm being ridiculed by Trunks? Well...maybe because he is, duh. I clenched a fist and made a determined pose. I will not lose to you Trunks Briefs!

When I walked in the living room where my uncle and brother were present, they both looked at me with their mouths wide open, just like Trunks and his older sister did. Oh yeah...I forgot that I did a big change to my appearance. My uncle came up to me and grabbed my hands. My brother was right behind him.

"Are you Pan?"

"Sis?......Are you really my sister?

Geez....I didn't change that much did I? I told them I found some kind of miracle remedy to fix my appearance and told my uncle that I couldn't deliver for him anymore, due to schoolwork. Although I hated lying to my uncle, I had no choice. (T.T)

When I saw his slight horrified face about me stop delivering, I then proceeded to quickly explained that...uh...I didn't even know what his name is or how he looks like...this...guy...was going to take over my place for the time being. He seemed to take it pretty well right after.

"The boy is very good-looking and works very hard. Ha ha, with his good looks, a lot more female customers come in now."

"Really? Well, that's a relief. Oh, and you don't have to pay him for his services."

"Why? How can I do that? Of course I have to pay him."

I sweatdropped and started to panic. Uh....how do I explain this...

"He....uh.....he applied for a job to be a delivery man in a different restaurant, so he wants to have some practice first to get experience. So.....he'll be working here, but you don't have to pay him, just make sure he eats."

"Oh...okay....but..."

My uncle nodded his head slightly as if he understood, but in his eyes, he was confused as hell...hey, even me. And so, I had to stay up until 12 trying to convince my uncle not to pay the guy and was unnecessary.

The next day, I woke up especially early to get ready. After all, I was going to the photography club for the first time and need to leave a good impression for Keita. I slipped into a pale light lavender one piece halter dress, slightly clinging onto me despite my annoyance, so I slipped a white cardigan over it. No help at all. I crossed my arms over my chest. I feel so....naked.

I scrunched my nose and tried to pull the dress down at least to cover my knees, but just sprang back up, clingier than ever. Sighing I thought about what else I needed. Hmmm...oh yeah....stockings. I looked inside my drawer and dug around. I'm sure I have some stockings here somewhere...Ah ha! I triumphantly smiled as I looked at the tangled up light beige stockings balled up in my hand. I sat on the bed and tried to pull it on.......okay....c'mon....er...argh...

I struggled on the stocking, pulling and pulling, lying on my back and trying to get it on without ripping. After a few more tugs, I finally got it on. I jumped up and down to see if it was securely on. Feels weird....

Now what....ah yes...make up. I walked over my shelves and looked for some make up materials I may have. So far, I found only mascara and.....Vaseline petroleum jelly. After jabbing the mascara brush around and rubbing some of the Vaseline on my lips in replacement of lip gloss, I stared at my reflection and smiled. That'll do.

My hair....hm. Grabbing a brush, I hurriedly ran through it to smooth it out and quickly twisted it up, secured with a black clip. I looked back at my full view mirror and smiled. Not bad....not bad at all. I quickly slung my sling bag over my shoulder with my books and slipped on my sneakers. Wait....I glanced at the white strappy heels next to me. Sigh....I guess...I should wear those.

I sadly took off my ever so comfortable sneakers and slipped gently in the heels. Stupid little buckle...I stood up and almost fell backwards. Woah...these are...pretty high. I wobbled slightly and headed out the door, using the wall to support me. (-.-;)

All day, I was uncomfortable with the stares I got from my colleagues, and slumped down in my seat, my notebook close to my face. Luckily, in college, people are too busy on getting high grades to get a good job then wondering why the "delivery girl" suddenly dresses up herself.

I was relieved when my last class ended. I walked swiftly out the door and slightly ran towards the assembly hall, where the photography club was located. As I was getting nearer and nearer, for some reason, my heart started pounding in my chest.

Hoo...hooo...take a deep breath. This being my first time, I feel very tense. Also, I have to make Keita like me. Hoo....hoo...first impressions are always important. Now that I think of Keita, I never really have seen him. Just heard of him. And oh, were they _really good_ things.

I felt really jumpy and was trembling slightly. But...why the hell is my leg so itchy!! I felt like I wanted to scratch my leg out, but couldn't because there wer people around me. Let's not think about it....forget about it..........The best way is to not think and it'll go away.................................Suppress the urge, Pan.............................................patience is a virtue..............................................ACK. I can't take it anymore!!!!..

It didn't matter the room was mere inches away. Me, I started scratching my leg furiously. Oh yeah...that feels good......But then. Huk....because of my long fingernails, I managed to tear a hole in my stocking. Damn.......you just had to scratch your leg, huh Pan? (-.-)

And to make matters worse...

A really handsome tall guy who walked just past me had been watching me this whole time! No....ugh.....He looked at me and started laughing....God this is embarrassing....no, I'm not embarrassed at all! I slightly growled at him.

"Excuse me, but can you please mind your own _business_?" The guy looked at me blankly and smirked. He turned around and entered a room. The photography room.

Dah....I can't believe this...looks like I'm going to have to see him more often. This.....this sucks! Wearing a tearful face, I dragged my feet towards the room. As soon as entered the room and shut the door behind me, about five or six people were sitting around a long table, all eyes set on me. Trunks noticed me and smiled brightly. He stood up and went over towards me, while I was looking down timidly.

"You came! Everyone, I want you to meet someone. I decided to scout her into our club because she has amazing photography skills." I glanced at him. How is he going to cover up that lie?

"Her name is Son Pan and she's currently a 2nd year student attending out school." I was still looking down until I felt a nudge from Trunks. I whipped up and nervously bowed slightly.

"Hello....nice to meet you guys."

The people immediately stood up and greeted me. I introduced myself to each and everyone of them. Including...the stocking incident guy....He smirked and held out his hand for a shake which I slowly took.

"About before....I'm sorry." I immediately thought his voice was so smooth, soft, and husky. Like warm caramel. He smiled and I could see perfect pearly whites. He has a nice warm smile...A nice pleasant smell came from him, like nice cologne. His looks could compete with Trunks....maybe even better.

"Don't worry about it. I would have thought of it amusing too." I shyly smiled and went off, silently ending our introduction. After I was done, Trunks came and whispered into my ear...

"You see the guy wearing the beige sweater? Go sit next to him." Wait a minute...beige sweater? I glanced around and what I saw made gape in horror. Stocking guy! Why him of all the people in this room...

"Why? The seat next to yours is empty." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"You idiot, if I told you once, you should understand. The guy wearing the beige sweater is Shizuke Keita!"

"WHAT!?" Because of my sudden outburst, all the members started to give me strange looks.

"Heh...."

Giving them an awkward laugh, I did as Trunks told me to do and sat down beside the guy now I know as Keita. My head was swirling.

Stocking incident witness....Beige Sweater......Shizuke Keita!

My effort to look like the ideal girl of Keita's dreams was all spoiled...sigh, what am I supposed to do now...I reluctantly sat down next to Keita and a few minutes in the meeting, I was lost in my own little world. Why haven't I seen him around school before? Being so popular you'd think at least I would have seen him once during my 1 and a half years here.

Hmmmm....if I was to say Trunks looks like fox- sly, polished, handsome features, and structured- then Keita reminds me of a tiger. He looks manly, but gentle and fierce at the same time. Bold and charming. Just sitting next to him makes my heart pound. Ba Dump...Ba Dump....My ears became bright red like cherries. Keita's soft brown hair accentuated with his beige sweater, his fair skin making a nice look of grace.

While I was thinking about Keita, the president who oddly enough happened to have a head shaped like a horse, started talking about the club activities. I tried to look interested, but his words went in one ear and out the other. But then Keita spoke...

"When are we going to get ready for the photo exhibition?"

God, his voice is to die for...I looked at Keita, I was so mesmerized by him. I never felt like this around a guy before. He's quite intriguing Trunks who was sitting across from me gave me a strange look. Heh.....

"Ah, that's right! The exhibition! I told Keita about it and completely forgot to tell you guys." Wah...it's like every time that guy talks, his head gets longer. That is so fascinating...

"As you all know, we're having a welcoming meeting for a new club members. So during that time, I was thinking of doing an open exhibition. It's in April so we don't have much time. This year, our theme will be centered on 'Nature.'"

"Don't you think that the 'Nature' theme is too common? How about we call it 'Nude' instead? It'll show people the side of the human nature without fabrication..."

Ha. And who else would bring up a subject like this? Of course, it's Trunks Briefs. The president glared at Trunks with his tiny slit eyes and Trunks closed his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Forest, the sea, and the sky will be our main elements. Since we're already talking about this, let's set up the day. Like I said, we don't have much time left."

"How about tomorrow? Tomorrow's Saturday." A plump girl asked and everyone seemed to approve of that idea.

"Fine, then. We'll go tomorrow. Where should we go first? The forest or the beach? The sky we can do anytime."

"The beach!!!" As soon as he ended, everyone exclaimed to go to the beach. Wow, easily excited...

"Okay, that settles it. We're going to the beach!! Trunks and Keita, do you think you guys can drive tomorrow?" Both nodded their heads. The president clapped his hands together.

"Then let's meet up at the school's front gate at 11 sharp! Okay?"

All the members jumped around with excitement. They act like middle school kids who're going on a field trip or something. As soon as Keita stood up, the horse head turned to me.

"Pan?" I looked up and smiled. I nodded my head, indicating I'll go.

"Good. Keita, can you write down our club's website address for her?" The horse head directed at me again.

"You must have some amazing skills if Trunks himself recruited you into our club. No offense, but Trunks isn't really the type to actually care enough to bring someone in." I nodded my head in total understanding.

"I'm looking forward to your work."

Trunks that bastard. What am I suppose to do now? He'll take care of it he says. Chi. I stood there thinking of what I should do. While I was fretting around, Keita had gotten the address down on a piece of paper and gave it to me. Then he casually walked out of the room with the horse head.

Now the only remaining people in the room were Trunks and me. We too, walked out the room in silence. Trunks turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

"So? How was Keita? You like him, huh?" I looked to the side, blushing.

"Yeah right."

"Then? What do you think?"

"Well...he is very good looking."

Trunks' forehead started to wrinkle up and frowned.

"More than me?" This guy is totally in love with himself...

"I can't compare you two together. You guys are too different."

"If I was to say you remind me of a fox, then he's more like a tiger."

"What? A fox?"

It seems like what I said came as a big shock to him......

"In what way do I look like a fox? I mean, people called me a Casanova, or commented that I was probably the most handsome guy they ever met! But this is the first time someone told me that I looked like a fox!" I had no choice but to sweat drop and stay silent from that statement. Can he be anymore conceited?!

"Do I really remind you of a fox?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." Trunks took his hands from my shoulders and placed them on my cheeks, squeezing them together, making me form pouty lips and chubby cheeks.

"Look at me carefully. Do I really look like a fox to you?"

His face was an inch away from, staring with wide eyes. He's so serious....If I say 'yea' again, he'll probably kiss me by now...(-.-) Sigh, for my sake, I'll give you the answer you want.

"Heh....I was only joking." Trunks let goed and smiled brightly.

"You should have said that sooner."

Trunks Briefs. You aren't just a fox, you're a deceptive fox that you can only hear about in tall-tale stories. Ha! I imagined Trunks with a tail stuck to his behind and started to grin. But then I saw them....standing together at the far end of the hallway....

Shizuke Keita and Tatewaki Kyoko.

Suddenly, I felt this strong negative magnetic stare behind me. I turned around and observed Trunks. His facial expression turned bad to worse. Darn it! Why now? Why here?! Trunks is now going to act all pissy and....stuff now.

"Let's go, we have to set up our next plan. I can't stand seeing them together."

I simply followed Trunks. I didn't want Trunks' anger to blow up on me.....................we walked.....we walked....and walked. I got bored, so I took out the piece of paper that Keita had given me.

**Photography's Club Address: (A/U: I wrote a random website, but it won't show up, so use your imagination and make one up.)**

Ah, his handwriting is so neat and cute...just like him. Oh God...I have become so infatuated....

Then......

I started to blush. There was more writing on the paper. After the address, he wrote just underneath:

**Is your stocking okay?**

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. AAHHHH! I'm Naked!

**Review to Readers:** Uh, **laine**, read chapter 1 again, Author's Note. I did place the credit sweetie. Thank you for reading. And thank you all!!!!

* * *

**chApter 9: I'm Naked You Idiot!!!**

The next day, I slowly dragged my feet and decided to stop by my uncle's restaurant. Ugh.....my legs feel like rubber and swollen. Yesterday night, Trunks had dragged me yet once again to another nightclub. Practice makes perfect he says.......even standing right now is making me dizzy. My poor head...

But indeed...I got a whole lot better. Heh, it seems that I naturally dance well. I sighed when I reached the restaurant, finally, and tiredly entered the kitchen. My uncle was preparing food for a customer, using his fast skills to make the dough into noodles and stirring the spicy sauce occasionally.

The reason I came out so early today, eh heh 10 o'clock, was so that I can prepare him some breakfast. Lately I haven't had time to take care of my uncle because of Trunks and his nonsense, and for that, the heavy guilt built pressure.

My uncle noticed me standing him and a look of concern washed over him. He went up to my tired pale face and observed, finally telling me to go back home and rest. His words although, flowed in one ear and out the other.

I grabbed his warm chapped worn hands lovingly from my face and patted them, turning around to get ingredients for my beef pot stew. I heard him turn around and go back to work, me, smiling happily as I began cooking breakfast.

......and was it ever GOOD!!! Oh yeah, I'm the best cook there is! It's been such a long time, just the two of us eating together. At half past 10, the guy that Trunks hired came in. Woooo....he is so cute. Reminds me of a hamster. Ha, is it just me or do I name every good looking guy an animal? What did he say his name was again? Yamaguchi Jin? At least my uncle seem to like the guy, watching my uncle happily greet him.

"Because of Jin here, my business has been speeding up!"

I looked the other way. I know the reason why the business started to pick up again, it's cause Trunks stopped whatever rumor he spread about this place in the beginning. But I couldn't help grin when I saw Jin bent his head down in embarrassment of the compliment. So kawaii!

"Hope you work hard....and thanks for working without pay."

I winked at him, and he shook his head understanding. As I walked out of restaurant, I couldn't help but be grim. Sigh spending money without a thought. I knew Trunks was crazy for Kyoko, but he seems like he's hysterically crazy over her.

As I was walking, I heard a loud honk behind me. No.....it can't be.....I turned around slowly and yes indeed, there was Trunks in his black Audi TT Roadster, grinning at me ever so cockily. Dammit. He said he'll pick me up at 11....I glanced at my watch. Oh. It is 11.

Trunks fingered me to come closer. Jerk. I reluctantly went to the car.

"Ohayo..."

I politely smiled and went in the back seat. Without greeting back, he looked at me head to toe. I quickly folded my arms. No manners at all....

"I knew it."

What the hell is he talking about now? I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Knew what?"

"How do you not check yourself in the mirror?"

"What?"

Then Trunks pulled down the mirror from the ceiling of the car. Ahk....my face is so swollen....

"How are you going to entice Keita with a face like that?"

"I didn't know my face was so swollen....."

"Never mind that, what's wrong with your outfit?"

I looked down at my attire. A simple sweatshirt and loose pants. What's so wrong with that? All the "good" clothes you bought me are on-piece dresses....-.-

"Here, change into this."

Trunks dug into his bag and started throwing things at me. I snatched the clothes and looked at it. It was a lavender halter top and low rise white khakis. Oh Lord.....

"You want me to change into this?! It so...so...the pants are too low!"

"Then were you thinking of going to the beach like that? You dress like a grandma! Chi...such confidence you have."

"What's the point in dressing up when we're only going there to take pictures?" Trunks waddled his finger at me.

"Son Pan, don't fool yourself. You aren't going there to take pictures, you're going to do your job." It feels weird when he puts it that way....Like an agent undercover. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hoo....then where do you want me to change?"

Trunks stared at me with a blank face, looking like whether he should say or not. What.....Oh no. My face formed into a panic expression. Trunks smiled at my realization.

"No way! Are you out of your mind?! You want me to change in the back seat of your car?!"

"Why not?"

Oh my, he said it with such innocence. How can he be so nonchalant? I cringed at the thought, me getting naked in the back seat, right behind Trunks. Besides, I have to take off my bra since this stupid shirt is a halter. Grr....Trunks seemed to think for a while and slightly hit his forehead with a laugh.

"You think that I'm going to look?"

"......................."

"Don't worry Pan. Don't you know there are tons of girls after me? Why would I leave those girls and want to look at you?"

Trunks chuckled. Okay......I guess that's a relief in a way. But somehow....that doesn't make me feel so happy. I've been in the car for less then 5 minutes and I had to change. I slid away from behind the passenger seat to the driver side. I slumped down.

"Cover the rear view mirror."

As I said that, Trunks sneered and turned the mirror around. I began to take of my clothes hastily. Silently, I got out of my pants and changed into the khakis. Changing clothes inside a car wasn't easy as I thought it would be. Hmmmmm, these pants are roomy, but too low! I glanced quickly up and Trunks seemed to stare out ahead, humming a tune.

Then it happened. The thing I feared. I slipped out of my warm sweatshirt and as soon as I was about to unhook the bra......

"Oh yeah! Today you..."

Trunks turned around excitedly and suddenly became shocked. My eyes bulged out, my hands on the hook of the bra behind my back, giving a full front view to Trunks. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! O.O!!!!!! Trunks face burned red and quickly turned around. It seemed that he, himself, forgot that I was changing. But, even if it was an accident, I can never forgive him! I glared at his back with all my might.

"P-Pan! It was an accident....don't be so apprehensive....it really was an accident..." He stuttered, head bent down.

"Shut up!"

I wasn't sane, I seriously couldn't think straight. And to think I was about to take off my bra!! I snarled, snatched the lavender halter top and started to strangle Trunks with it. But, ladies and gents, children of all ages....what was I wearing?

"You bastard! You planned this out didn't you?! Trunks no baka!!!"

"Pan...let !"

I didn't listen to anything he said. I just kept staring at Trunks' face become redder and redder with pleasure.

"Pan...let's....let's talk for a minute....please let go...."

"You asshole!"

"Pan....!.....You...do you even know....what you're wearing right now?!"

I stopped and looked at Trunk in thought. Wait............................If I was choking Trunks with the halter top now and my sweatshirt is over there......then.....I'm wearing...............I took a moment to let it all sink in......

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

I screamed and grabbed all the clothes around me and covered myself up.

* * *

SOOOO SOORRRYYY!!! I know it's short, but im at school. REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Try to do Something!

**Review to my Readers:** I'M VERY DEEPLY SORRY!!! I have been very busy and could not even touch my computer. My internet didn't even work either. But, I'm updating now, so....be happy!

* * *

chApter 10: Try to Do Something!!!

After the incident in the car, we somehow arrived on time, in front of the school gate. Throughout the whole ride, I could not lift up my head once....I was embarrassed beyond belief. We saw the club members standing near a white van, waving at us to hurry and get in. I quickly passed Trunks with a hand shielding the side of my face that was facing Trunks and hopped in the back, next to the female members. I glanced at him and reverted back to looking down when I saw him look at me with curious eyes and then a smirk.

I mentally scolded myself for the whole ride, but once the salty breeze ran across my face and through my hair, and with the wide view of the unending blue sea, I forgot the whole thing and looked on with a small smile. I felt eyes on me and saw Trunks staring at me with those curious eyes again. His eyes match with the sea perfectly...

I got out of the van when...

_THUNK_

Something solid dropped on my head heavily.

"At least you can take pictures instead of doing nothing today."

It was a large black panaroma camera. I looked at it with wide eyes, amazed how a camera can be so huge. It was one of those cameras with a large flash at the top and can extend the lense to an amazing span.

"It's a professional camera dork. Stop looking at it like that." I glared at Trunks, and he had the same exact camera around his neck. He suddenly knelt his head down at my level an whispered in my ear.

"Have you planned anything yet?"

I followed Keita with my eyes, intently staring as he walked across the soft powdery sand. He was wearing a black sweater today. Looks good. I was at a drooling point when suddenly a gust of soft wind gently rustled his soft dark maroon/brown hair as he looked on the sea with his hands in his pockets. I was interrupted suddenly from my eye candy by an obnoxious voice.

"Well?"

"Nope." Trunks sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Pan, you should have at least planned_ something_."

"I'll start right now."

I wasn't really listening at him. I was still looking at Keita. Trunks waved his hand in front of me, me ducking and trying to look past his hand. He gave a bigger sigh of frustration and briskly walked towards the water. I stood their, blankly touching the camera. Where should I start...How do you even work this thing.

"Pan! What are you doing there all by yourself?"

Ack. It was horse head. I smiled and began awkwardly to pretend taking pictures in an attempt to get away. Sigh, what am I doing here? I stopped clicking and searched for Trunks. He seemed like he got lost in his world and forgotten about me. Feeling abandoned, I walked around in the sand for the next two hours, randomly taking pictures.

I sat dowm with a plop. My legs were killing me, dragging my feet in the thick sand. My eyes caught the ocean once again, admiring it's natural beauty. Hmm...there are six members in this club, excluding me. Horse head, Briefs Trunks, Shizuke Keita, this guy, a plump looking girl, and another girl. Ha, everything seemed so rush, I forgot their names entirely. But, why isn't Kyoko in this club?

I thought of more random things while looking on, when I heard a deep voice.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

I carefully turned around. Standing in the light was Shizuke....Keita...

"N...nothing..."

I started to panic and scrambled to think of what to say. I started to think negatively. How in the world can I seduce him? This whole thing is crazy, I can't do this.......Pan!!! Say something!! Stop standing there like an idiot and speak!! Did I do anything? Nope. I stood there with wide eyes, gaping out on him. Keita smiled slightly from my lack of answer and slowly walked past me. No! I must stop him no matter what!! Facing back to reality, I began to blubber around, thinking hard on how I could stop him. Errr!!! Jumping up and down to get my brain to work, I just blurted out.

"Sh..Should I take you picture?"

What the hell.....what kind of talk is that? Should I take your picture?Whatever....Iquicklybent down and grabbed my camera from the sand to take a picture, but he brought his hands up and walked away. Dammit, I lost my chance. I...really can't do this. Being around this guy makes me tremble. Suddenly, horse head announced.

"Time to eat!!"

Sigh, thank you! Finally, I can have a break. Ah....I feel so scarmbled....maybe I hsould plan something out like Trunks said....Whatever. I'm hungry, and that's my number one priority right now.

We went to a nearby seafood restaurant, took off our shoes and gathered around a large table. Trunks leisurely sat next to me and immediately whispered.

"So, did you think of anything?"

"I don't know." I twiddled the wooden chopsticks between my fingers.

"You don't know?! Hey, are you going to keep acting like this?!"

"What am I suppose to do! I can't think of anything!"

"Ugh, I think I'm going crazy..." I rolled my eyes.....So do I. Trunks placed his head in his hands ans then rubbed them down his face, stretching his fac down, making a funny droopy face.

"For now, go sit next to him. He's sitting over there."

I looked at where he was pointing. Keita was sitting next to horse head. I shook my head furiously.

"I can't! I sat next to him yesterday. It'll be too obvious."

"It doesn't matter."

Trunks then literally pushed me towards Keita, and Keita glanced at me with thise warm eyes and I slightly waved at him, sweatdropping. Trunks gave me a hard shove when I wouldn't budge and I ended up falling, hitting my head on his knee. Oh God....

"Are you okay?"

"Did you trip over something? You should have been more careful!"

All of thesix members began helping me and talk at once. Trunks sat across from me, looking disinterested, like nothing happened. That son of a......I glanced at Keita and he seemed a bit embarrassed from the collision. Turnks Briefs, thanks for nothing! I laughed uneasily and sat down next to Keita, patting my hair down and being as calm as possible. Keita's expression turned dark. Uh oh....wonder if I angered him.

While I was running thoughts through my head the meals came out and everyone immediately dug in.

"Pan, did you take any good pictures?" Horse head took a big spoonful of rice and shoved it in his mouth.

"Ah, well, sorta."

I think I used up the whole damn film, taking all those random pictures. Half of them would by black cause I took pictures with the shutters on.....

"I can't wait to see them. Trunks must have picked you for your superb skills!"

I gave a nervous laugh, a hand on the back of my head, my eyes notlooking at himand Trunks gave a little flinch.

"Hey, since everyone's here, let's go to a nightclub!" The plump girl exclaimed out loud. Nightclub.....O.O

"Ah, sorry, I have work today. How about Monday?"

Horse head asked and everyone seemed to be approved by that idea. Oh no...I didn't practice enough! As I was going through my silent struggle, Keita's deep husky voice tickled my ear.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm going to."

"Eat it while it's still hot. Seafood soup is better that way. Here."

Keita grabbed my hand and his slender yet manly hand placed my spoon in them. He is so awesome...

"It's a good thing you're wearing pants today."

"Huh?"

Why? Why?! Are my legs fat?! But, I thought my legs were on the slender/muscular type...

"No, it's just that when girls wear skirts, they wear stockings. And I know you hate wearing stockings." I almost choked.....Aw, he still remembers. Geez...I put on a tearful pouty face (T.T) and tried to explain.

"Ah, you see...." But, right at that moment, his cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?.....Oh....Kyo-"

Keita stopped talking. He gently got up from the table with his hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone, and walked his way out of the restaurant. It must be Kyoko. Sigh, I can never compare with Kyoko...

_BAM_

I jumped slightly and turned around to face the source of the noise. It was Trunks, his fist tightly down on the table, shaking over. Looks like he hit the table pretty hard...Suddenly with frightening speed he began to curse like there was no tomorrow.

"That little f#&#$&$##!!!"

"T-Trunks...hey..."

All of the club members seemed to be pretty scared by Trunks' over riled up state. The plumpy girl gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks...please, try to stay calm..." It was easy to see that Trunks was trying hard to place his anger back in. He jerked his head up to look at me fiercely. What?! What did I do?!

"Trunks, I know. Your feelings are hurt. But, you must try to control your anger, you were fine until now. And I was so moved that you still stayed in the club. I thought for sure you would stop coming to the meetings after the incident, but now I know how you love to take pictures..." The horse head of a president gently spoke to Trunks, attempting to help him cool down.

"Why should I quit, he should be the one quitting!" Horse head flinched at Trunks' remark. He faced me again.

"Son Pan, come out for a second!"

He got out of his chair violently and stomped outside. The other members watched me as I quietly stood up also and walk swiftly out so I won't add to his anger. I could still feel their eyes, as if saying 'I feel sorry for you.'

"You saw that, didn't you?!" That was the first thing he said when he saw me. He still continued.

"I'm not a patient person, I know I have a bad temper! If I could, I would quit the club right here and now, but I can't do that! I feel like I'm going to burst! Even eating across form that bastard....You know how hard it is for me?! But I....won't lose to that guy. I'm trying hard to stay calm. I'm patiently holding in my anger, but what are you doing for me?! Nothing!"

I blinked at his loud confession. So, basically you want me to hurry up and seduce him....But do you seriously believe this? I only known him for a few days...Trunks continued when I had no reply.

"Do you now have a plan?"

"Uh...that is....um..." Trunks looked like he expected this.

"I do." I gave a sigh of relief. Well, at least he has a plan...

"You see that ocean over there?" I sweatdropped....well, it's in front of me stupid.

"I want you to drown in it."

* * *

More soon!! I promise...like in a day xP 


	11. My Savior!

Wow...long time. Im sorry...xP

* * *

**Chapter 11: My Savior!**

What...WHAT! Trunks! My eyes were wide with shock, a seething Trunks in front of me.

"What did you say? Drown!...What are you talking about!"

"What am I talking about? It's as simple as that. I want you to drown." I stared at him in shock again.Then my eyes narrowed, placing a hand on my hip.

"I know you're mad at me and all, but don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" Trunks quirked an eyebrow.

"What? No, no I want you to _pretend_ that you're drowning, idiot. I think it's best to do it after the sun sets. No one will be around at that time."

"Ah ha ha...and _why_ do I have to do this?" Trunks sighed an rolled his eyes.

"We have to do something to catch Keita's attention! We have done absolutely NOTHING and how many days passed! Are you retarded or something?"

Yes! Fine, I'm retarded. But, you, aren't you being stupid yourself? How can drowning get Keita? Even though I was screaming inside, I tried talking to him in a calm voice and smiled, my eye twitching.

"But...even if I did drown...You know, there's a chance that Keita won't come and rescue me, right?" Trunks shook his head.

"No, he will. To be exact, he'll be the only one available.When the sun sets, everyone will go home. And the only people left on the beach will be the five of us. You, Me, Keita, Yoon (Horse Head), and Min Bo Bae (plump girl). And if I'm correct, Yoon can't swim very well. And Bo Bae wouldn't exactly rush in to save you either. So the only ones left are me and Keita. I surely won't go in to save you so the only one left is Keita, right? Don't worry, Keita swims really well."

I sighed. Trunks, do you have to go this far? It's chilly too...(T.T)

"B-But, Trunks. I know we agreed to do this contract. But don't you think this is kind of far out? It's like a scene from a very bad movie."

"Scene from a movie?"

"Yeah, you know. Like when a girl and a guy bumps into each other, and because of the girl, the guy drop all his books...And then they both try to pick up the books and their hands touch..and then their eyes meet..." Trunks' face turned gloomy, but he smiled brightly and said.

"Oh! That's a good idea! I think we can use that."

(-.-) I shouldn't have said that...So in the end, I couldn't get Trunks to change his mind. I really couldn't. Trunks said that if I wasn't going to do what he said, he would personally tear down my uncle's restaurant. Again, blackmailing me! A few hours later, when the sun set, just like Trunks had said, people on the beach slowly started to depart.

And so the only ones remaining were the five of us.

Everyone was all the way at the end of the beach taking pictures together, Trunks and I stood at the end of the pier thinking of how the plan is going to take place.

"Okay, it's a great time to do it now. You fell in the ocean to retrieve the camera you dropped, okay? I'll bring everyone over here. Oh... You know how to swim right?"

"I can float in the water.." Hesmacked his hands in approvaland got up.

"Okay! Then let's get started."

Trunks grabbed the camera from my hands and threw it in the ocean. Of course, after looking around to see if anyone was looking...I looked down at the camera floating gently in the water.

"If I freeze to death, it'll be your fault."

That was the last thing I said to him...And just to grab Keita's attention, I had to become an actress in a really bad movie. Slowly, I placed my toe in the water. Ugh...such icy water...I felt my clothes wrap around my body closely as the liquid was soaked in, making me feel heavy and uneasy.

What the hell am I doing...

The water wasn't too deep though. I splashed toward the camera...but the camera kept floating away from me. And the water started to splash around me more violently.

Oob!

I opened my mouth and the water went down my throat. I choked on the ever so salty water, the salt burning my whole mouth. I began to sputter as each wave began to become bigger and bigger. Ek.. feels like my body's frozen all over...And the waves were stronger than I expected. My body started to move along with the waves. The water was now up to my neck. I should slowly start screaming now...

Then, suddenly a big wave of water came down on me and force me down. I rolled and twirled around the water, air bubbles floating rapidly past me. I started to panic and kicked my feet to come up for air. A few minutes ago, I could still feel the ground...but, as my legs frantically tried to reach for the sandy floor, I could feel nothing but deep empty frigid water.

But now, I couldn't feel anything. My body started to feel numb.

"Yoon! Bo Bae! Pan fell in the ocean!"

I could hear Trunks' voice. But one thing that bothered me was that he sounded so far away. Like the wind already carried half his voice away. I tried to swim but it was no use. The waves were too strong. I couldn't see anything, the water always lapping on my face. I knew how to float in the water, that was true. But what I didn't tell him was that; I learned to float in middle school...

I struggled to keep my head out of the water. Trunks, I'm drowning! I'm not acting, I'm really drowning! I tried to scream out but even trying to breathe was hard. I started waving my arms around...I was so numb, I couldn't move my body now...

From a far distance I heard a loud splash. And I could feel something heading towards me. I couldn't think straight, but I could tell that someone was coming to save me. And then I felt a warm arm wrap around my hips. My body pressed against the solid body.

Please.. Please let it be Keita...Ha ha, even though I was drowning, I'm still thinking about the bet, rather than my life. I couldn't move anymore. I closed my eyes, my conscious slipping away in the darkness. I felt heavy and lost, relaxing my body as the person slowly dragged me toward shore.

"Stand back! Let me lay her down, move!"

Shizuke. Keita.

No doubt about it, it was Keita's voice. Keita gently laid me down on the sand. He touched my head gently and tilted my head making my body lean back. I was still in shock and frightened, the icy waves suddenly gone and now wind carressing my moist skin, making my body tremble with shrilling chills. Panting hard, I grabbed his hand tightly, closed my eyes and tried to forget about everything.

Huk. Huk.

It was still hard for me to breathe. My head was pounding because I had drunk so much sea water.

"Pan! Are you okay!"

Keita yelled and lightly slapped my pale cheeks and I fluttered opened my eyes, dimly. My vision was obscure. For a minute there, I thought I saw a glance of lavender hair, but as I blinked a couple of times, the hair and deep blue eyes changed into a warm silky brown. Water droplets fell down from Keita's hair and rolled down on my pale cold face.

"Uck..."

"Do you think you can sit up?"

I coughed violently and some of the water came spitting out. Keita held my back and slowly lifted me up to a sitting position. The horse head's face was white..Bo Bae looked green...but Trunks looked normal. Like nothing happened. I clenched my fist in the sand. He thought I was still acting! That jerk, I wasn't acting!

"Why did you jump in the water!"

The horse head finally shouted. Those words seeme to revolve around my head for a minute, before the quesiton fully got my attention. Then, I remembered what my response was suppose to be.

"My camera... It fell in... I tried to grab it..."

"You should have been more careful! You could have died!"

This is all because of that son of a bitch. I glanced up at Keita that was still crouched next to me, dripping wet. My eyes softened as he looked at me with such concern and care.

"Keita...thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. But it feels like I've aged 10 years."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop it already. Just don't do this kind of reckless behavior again, okay?" I nodded my head.

"You must be cold."

The horse head took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. (T.T)! I'm sorry for calling you horse head. From now on, I promise I'll call you Yoon. Trunks took off his sweater and threw it at me.

"The jacket's going to get wet. Dry yourself off with that."

That loser... at least he has a heart. Hehehe, its really cold too. He must be freezing in that short sleeved shirt! But he deserves it. Horse head...I mean, Yoon stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"We should return before someone catches a cold. The van's rent time was up so I had to return it. Luckily, Keita and Trunks brought their cars. Who wants to take Pan back home?"

"My car heater's broken." Trunks replied quickly.

"Really?...Then Keita will take Bo Bae and Pan home. And Trunks will take me...okay? Keita, you think you can drive home safely?"

"Of course."

Keita is an angel...He must be really cold too...But to my relief, Keita had taken off his jacket before diving in the ocean, so his jacket was dry. Soon everyone collected their things and started walking towards the parking lot. I ran towards Trunks' car to give him back his sweater.

"Here. Thank you _ever_ so much." I said sarcastically.

"I was really amazed at your acting skills." I leaned on his car and faced the ground with a solemn face.

"I wasn't acting you know..."

Trunks looked at me for a long moment andI felt awkward in this solemn serious pause. Suddenly, he started to wrap his sweater around my hips. Hm?

"You're wearing white pants."

... O.O... White pants? WHITE PANTS. Oh gosh...I just can't get a break can I! With a tearful face, I walked towards Keita's car and climbed in the front seat. Luckily, Bo Bae was sitting in the back...I told Keita my address... and in less than 5 minutes I fell asleep.

And then I dreamt the strangest dream.

The sky was blue...Keita and I were standing, facing each other. Both of us didn't say a word. We just stood there for some time. After a while, Keita opened his mouth, but shut it. And he started to cry silently. His tears rolled slowly down his cheeks, looking very sad at me. They looked like tiny pearls...I bit my lips and turned my head. Keita's face became hazy and soon...Keita disappeared into thin air. I looked around searching for Keita, but soon discovered someone else was standing behind me.

It was Trunks.

His face looked ashy and his expression looked dark. His mouth slowly opened and I heard his familiar voice.

"Your crazy."

He looked at me solemnly. Somehow hearing him say that, it made me sad and my throat became dry.

"Crazy..."

His voice started to echo throughout the room. My heart was bursting with grief. But I felt relieved at the same time. It was the strangest feeling.

...And then, I woke up.

Feeling that something was wrong I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that the car had stopped. And... Huk! Keita had a handkerchief in his hand and was gently wiping my lips with it! What the...what the hell is going on? I thought that my dream was strange, but being awake is weird too. What is he wiping from my lips...O.O Is...is this...drool running down my chin! I opened my eyes wide from this alert and Keita jumped back slightly at my sudden movement.

I quickly turned my head to the window, my face red. Man, every freaking time I try to seem appealing, I go on and do something to ruin that chance. Game over Pan, he'll definitely think you're too unladylike now.

"You should've woken me up if I was drooling all over myself!" I grunted, my face still puffed and red from embarrasment.

"But...you were sleeping so well."

I looked outside and found out why he had parked his car. We were in front of my apartment complex. AndBo Bae was nowhere to be found inside the car.

"I'll return you your handkerchief after I wash it."

"It's okay, I'll just take it."

"No, I'll wash it for you."

"Okay then. You should go inside now. It looks like you're itchy."

Actually my body was itching all over. My clothes were clinging onto me like a second skin. My butt and my back felt like they'd turned into prunes...I wanted to scratch my back like crazy, but since Keita was sitting next to me...Wait... How did he know that? Is he itchy too?

"Haha, How did you know I was itchy?"

"Ah...You kept scratching yourself while you were sleeping."

Great...juuuust great. I give up. Hmmm maybe this is what my dream meant. This is probably why Trunks told me I was crazy in my dream! Keita, I'm not really like this! This is all a big misunderstanding!...Or it could have meant something else, but this is all I could think of.

"Um, Keita, I was wondering..."

... I was wondering if we could go out for dinner sometime...That was what I was going to finish saying before Keita's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh, Kyoko. Yea...uh huh..."

It didn't seem like the phone call was going to end anytime soon. And Keita looked at me like he wanted me out of his car. So I sighed and stepped out of the car. Keita waved his hand 'goodbye' and his car disappeared out of the parking lot. I quietly said to myself. Pan, you can't. You don't even have a chance. You can't win over Kyoko. I dragged my battered body to my house and was greeted by my little brother's obnoxious voice.

"Pan, I love you! I love you! I love you more than the moon or the sun!"

That was my brother...Have you finally cracked under the pressure from schoolwork? Then he started make kissing noises. That little bastard what the hell is he doing! I ran full speed towards his room and kicked it open. Sometimes when my uncle isn't home, I take out all my stress on Yui.

"Son Yui, you crazy or something?" Yuilooked at me with his big eyes.

"What the hell! Can't I have some privacy in my own room?"

"Never mind that! What did you just say to me a minute ago? Have you gone mad?" Yui looked at me dumbfounded andbursted outlaughing.

"What the heck are you talking about! I was on the phone!"

"...What...?"

"I was on the phone! I was talking to my girlfriend, Pam!" Pam. Not Pan. Dumbstruck. Humiliation.

"R..really?"

"Yes! Why the hell would I ever say things like that to YOU! And she'sKurusaki Pam, not Son Pan! You don't even come close! Do you know how pretty she is! She's witty and charming and cute and sweet and..."

"Why you little! Are you making fun of me?" I glared and him and turned around to step outside, but now I was curious.

"Yui. Am I... really that ugly?" I asked quietly, twiddling my fingers.

"Huh?"

"Ugly! I'm asking you if I look ugly!" Geez...is he deaf! Yui blinked his eyes and smirked.

"Do you want the truth?"

"I want the 100 truth."

"In one word, you're dynamite." (Dynamite is used to describe a really ugly person. Plain as that. keke.)

"...O.O..." He couldn't just say I was ugly; he had to call me dynamite! And I thought I looked a lot better after fixing myself up little!

"Wh... Why am I a dynamite!"

"Go take a good look in the mirror! Plus, you should know how your personality is like right? Guys don't like girls like you. You're far from being courteous or charming or cute or even kind!..."

Ahhhhhhh... Son Yui, Are you really my brother? It was a big mistake asking for the truth.

"But sis,...why are you so wet? Is it raining outside?"

"Shut up, you jerk."

"Keke! Your hair looks like an mini-afro, haha!"

Huk! I ran to my room and looked at my mirror. Yes it was true! My hair did look like a small afro. Turnks, you should've at least told me! There is no way you're ever going to getKeita now.

Son Pan, you lose. You're impossible.

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
